


Four

by stardustkr7



Series: Four [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustkr7/pseuds/stardustkr7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang decides to move in together after realizing trying to coordinate schedules around work, life, and being heroes was just not cutting it. But do some of the group have another hidden agenda? Very post season 2.  Museum Heist on Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> As seen also on tumblr. Enjoy.

They had joked about it in passing before, all of them moving in together to make planning these four person parties a little easier.

But finally Artemis said, “Let’s just do it, guys. This place is way too small to keep hosting.”

“Yeah, okay, Babe,” said Wally wearily.

All were in various states of undress, lying around the cramped apartment Wally and Artemis shared.

“No, I’m serious. We’re doing it.”

“I want my own room,” said Barbara, lounging on the couch with her legs across Dick’s lap.

“Everyone gets their own room,” Artemis decided.

“Where are we gonna find a place like that in town?” Dick chimed in.

“You’re the billionaire,” Barbara pointed out, as though it were obvious.

Dick pouted.

“But don’t worry, hun. That’s not the only reason we keep you around,” the redhead added cheekily.

“I think we could all benefit from this arrangement,” said Artemis. “We’ll start looking tomorrow.”

***

Three weeks later

“So, now that we’re all moved in, does that mean we get to bang every night?” Wally asked with a hint of eagerness.

Their new penthouse apartment was uptown Gotham, in a newly renovated high-rise. It had an open concept and a great view of the river and the park. The group was exhausted from moving all day, except for the speedster who just needed four pizzas to himself and was a ball of boundless energy again.

Artemis gave him a look. “Did that happen when we moved in together?”

“For the first couple weeks, yeah,” he pointed out.

She really had no reply to that.

“Maybe we should lay down some boundaries,” Barbara suggested, turning and placing her feet on Dick’s lap. “Rub my feet? Please?”

He frowned slightly but went to work, gently massaging. “What, you mean like safe words?”

The redhead smirked. “We can do that later. I mean in general, how this arrangement is going to work. Because Artemis and Wally are already an exclusive couple and we’re not.”

Both of them missed the furtive glance Wally and Artemis shared.

“Oh, well, if it bothers you guys, I won’t bring dates back here,” said Dick.

Barbara raised an eyebrow. “Really? Because I was going to say that I plan on giving fair warning when I bring back dates,” she said.

Dick’s hands paused on her foot. “You have dates?”

She narrowed her eyes at him, delicately placing her foot on the side of his face, watching his eyes widen nervously. “Dick Grayson, my front kick is powerful enough to shatter bones. Be careful.”

He gently took hold of her strong, delicate foot, with its years of built up callouses from ballet and gymnastics and crime-fighting. Staring right at her, he kissed the soft flesh of her arch, then inside her ankle.

She didn’t even realize that was an erogenous zone and exhaled slowly.

“Careful enough?”

Bastard.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Grayson.”

“Oh, I can finish it.”

He went back to her leg, kissing slowly up her calf, his hands beating his mouth to the hem of her shorts. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, only tuning back in when Artemis and Wally started talking again.

“Maybe the lighting in the bedroom will be better,” the blonde was saying.

Barbara looked over lazily at the pair. Somehow, Artemis had acquired a video camera and was attempting to find the best spot to film them.

“Is that a camera?” Dick asked, looking up as well.

“Found it during the move. I thought we should document our first night in the new house,” she said with a smirk.

They ended up in Dick’s bedroom because it was the most spacious and had the biggest bed.

“And now, Dick and Barbara will share the first fuck of our new place,” she announced to the camera before turning it on them. “Wally, you jump in there too.”

Barbara’s top already graced the floor, along with the boys’ shirts, and Dick was standing behind her, his mouth on her neck. Wally knelt before her, unbuttoning her denim cutoffs and sliding them down her hips. His hot breath on her stomach sent tingles through her body. Or maybe that was Dick sucking on that spot on her throat that always made her moan.

“Wait, get up here,” she said softly before he could settle between her thighs. She put a hand under his chin, motioning for him to get to his feet. Then she shot a wink at Artemis and said, “Dick, I want you to kiss him. I want you to kiss Wally.”

“Whatever you want, Babs,” he growled in her ear. He reached over her shoulder and placed his hand on the back of his neck, pulling the other boy into a deep kiss.

She was squished between their two hard bodies and loving every second of it. With a small wiggle of her hips, she could grind her ass right into Dick, feeling him become aroused with her movements. She could hear him moan, still making out fiercely with Wally.

Barbara tossed another smirk at Artemis and the camera before getting back to work. One hand slipped around Dick to his back, the other raked down Wally’s abs, unbuttoning his jeans with ease. Soon, she had a hand down each boy’s pants, squeezing one’s ass and the other’s stiffening cock.

More low groans in her ear.

“Babsss…” Dick growled as she continued to grind her hips into his. Wally whined as her hand moved along his length.

“Dick, you need to fuck Barbara. You need to put her on the bed and fuck her until she screams,” Artemis directed.

And somehow, in a blur of more flying clothes, she ended up on her hands and knees on the bed, blowing Wally while Dick knelt and pounded into her from behind. Judging by the fast, erratic pace, he was slowly losing his grip, probably due to the sight of her sucking off his other favorite redhead. She closed her eyes, just getting lost in everything, until a hand ran through her hair then pulled her head up by the locks.

She was face to face with Artemis, who had passed off the camera to Wally and was licking her lips in anticipation. Her mouth found hers in a hot, open mouthed kiss, making Barbara whine softly in the back of her throat and hold tightly onto the other girl.

Artemis pulled away after a long moment, kissing her neck and letting her hand trail down her body. Barbara cried out when her long finger found her clit, rubbing lightly in time to Dick’s powerful thrusts.

“You like it when Dick’s fucking you, don’t you,” the blonde cooed between kisses. Barbara panted and moaned into her shoulder. “You love having his cock inside you. Don’t you, Barbara?”

“Yes! Ohh, god, yes!” She didn’t really know if she was answering her question or just shouting to encourage him to keep doing that.

With Artemis’ fingers assisting, she came hard and loud. By the time she regained her senses, Artemis had let go of her and was riding Wally, barely paying them any attention anymore.

She sat up, letting out a soft moan as the angle of him inside changed. Dick’s hands arranged themselves on her front, playing across her abdomen and cupping her breast.

“Barbara …”

The way he said her name just made the fire burned that much sweeter. She rolled her hips back and he started moving again.

They came so close together, one right after the other, that for a moment she wondered if he made the effort to wait for her. And then she didn’t care because she was lost in the blissful rush of pleasure.

Several hours later, they discovered that the bed was easily big enough for the four of them to sleep comfortably.

“Someone needs to be in charge of making sure that video never leaves this apartment,” said Barbara sleepily.

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m sure someone out there would pay good money to have Dick Grayson’s orgy sex tape,” Wally commented, lazily wrapping an arm around Artemis.

“Maybe if it weren’t you guys I’d be okay with it. No need to ruin your lives too,” said Dick, yawning.

“Well, there’s no need to worry. There was no memory card in it. It may have recorded the first five minutes or so but definitely not the whole night,” said Artemis, examining the video camera. “Oops. I’ll remember next time.”

***

Artemis woke up first, having always been an early riser. It was too hot, all snuggled up between so many bodies like that. They might have to rethink some of the details of this arrangement.

She looked over at Dick and Barbara and grinned. They were cuddled together impossibly close, with her head on his shoulder and their fingers loosely linked across his chest.

Impatiently, she poked Wally and quickly put a finger to his mouth when he woke up too. She pointed over her shoulder and he silently observed, then shared her grin.

“Go get the memory card in my desk drawer,” she breathed and he was gone in a second, barely disturbing the huge bed at all. By the time she carefully climbed out as well, Wally was back with the small chip and she turned on the camera again.

“Blackmail?”

The excited “yes” was right on her lips but she hesitated as she filmed her best friends. Barbara shifted a little; the corners of Dick’s mouth turned up in a small smile.

“No,” she replied quietly, turning off the camera. She and Wally shared a look and she knew he was having the same thoughts; they just wanted their best friends to let themselves be unguardedly happy like this all the time.

“We have work to do…”


	2. Bad Repuation

Cookie dough was her only companion tonight.

Barbara sat on the kitchen counter, helping herself to spoonfuls of prepackaged cookie dough, slowly savoring each bite. Her body was tired but her mind wouldn’t let her go to sleep. Also, Wally and Artemis were still being pretty noisy in the next room over and while normally she would listen in with her hand down her pants, she was too distracted to relax.

She told herself she was not bothered by the fact that Dick had a date tonight. Nope, nuh uh. Dick Grayson could go out on dates if he wanted to. They weren’t all exclusive with this arrangement. If he wanted a little change every now and then, fine with her.

The fucker.

She glared at the chocolate chip cookie dough.

The bastard had claimed it was just a date, probably wouldn’t even go very late. Yet it was after two already and he wasn’t home.

This really shouldn’t be affecting her so much.

The display on the microwave read two sixteen when she heard the door open and Dick rounded the corner.

“Hey, what are you doing still up?” he asked. His hair was ruffled, his shirt untucked and half buttoned, and he had slung the sport coat over one shoulder casually.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Barbara replied, shrugging, ignoring the nagging feeling of relief that he was home.

“Where’s Wally and Artemis?”

“They were giving each other googly eyes so I let them have some space tonight,” she said, smiling slightly. While her friends always assured her she was welcome, she knew they sometimes liked the time devoted just to themselves. Barbara truly did love how much they were in love with each other.

“Good choice.”

“How was the date?”

He shrugged.

“No need to get jealous, Babs,” he teased.

“I’m not jealous.”

“Suuuure.” He put his hands on the counter on either side of her, leaning in her space. “You were missing me in your bed.”

“Actually, I was thinking of sleeping in your bed, whether you were home or not. But I can’t sleep, remember?”

“Maybe I could help …”

She smirked a little, tilting her head as he moved closer to kiss her neck.

“Hmm… Oh … Ew.” Wrinkling her nose, she pushed him back. “Talk about bad perfume. How much was she wearing? I can smell it all over you.”

Dick looked at her, nonplussed. “I … but …”

“Ugh, that’s awful.”

“You know, Babs, you don’t always smell fantastic either,” he said, frowning slightly.

“Yeah, but I don’t try to cover it up with layers of cheap perfume.”

“It’s not that bad …”

“Just … get on your knees,” she said, pressing down on his shoulders. “There, that’s better…”

“So bossy.” He grinned up at her, setting her thighs over his shoulders, caressing her soft skin.

“You like it. Now,” she said, wiggling slightly to pull up the hem of her long tee shirt.

His eyes widened slightly. “Do you ever wear panties?”

“Sometimes. Less talking, more eating.”

A soft gasp escaped her as he dove in impatiently, his tongue plunging into her folds eagerly. He had her moaning in no time, her hand tangling in her hair as he worked. He was so good at teasing her just the right amount. She couldn’t’ help but love how he would drive her crazy.

“Ooohhh, god, ohh … Dick … yes …”

She felt him chuckle against her inner thighs, the light stubble scraping skin. Letting out another moan, Barbara clutched tighter. He was holding back her release, taking light hesitant licks at her clit, just enough to keep her worked up like crazy. “Dick…” She needed that mouth all over and ravishing her cunt like right now because dammit, he was not allowed to play games with her tonight.

“OHHH!”

He drew it out of her almost painfully slow and it was just so good; she just kept coming and coming until he finally gave her break, panting almost as hard as her.

Gentle applause from the doorway drew their attention.

“And he sticks the landing. Ladies and gentlemen, Grayson has done it again,” said Wally, grinning. “I give him a solid eight.”

“But did you see Barbara’s O face? I’d say he gets at least an eight point five,” Artemis added with a smirk of her own.

“Glad you enjoyed the show,” said Dick boastfully, getting to his feet again.

“Okay, I think I can probably sleep now,” Barbara decided, hopping off the countertop. Her knees were still a little wobbly from the fantastically intense orgasm he’d just given her but she started towards the hallway with a satisfied smile.

Dick made to follow her but she quickly put up a hand to stop him.

“Nuh uh. You need to hit the showers, Former Boy Wonder. And no, I will not join you. I’m exhausted,” she added before he could even try to invite her. “Night you two,” she said, winking at the other pair as she passed by.

“Hey, she left the cookie dough out,” said Wally, instantly at the counter, grabbing the package. “Uh, dude, what did you do?”

“To Babs? I think you just saw…”

“You slept with her, didn’t you,” said Artemis, rolling her eyes.

Wally gave him a look of disapproval, somewhat muted due to a mouthful of dough. He glanced at his girlfriend, who simply shrugged and gave him a ‘don’t look at me, he’s your best friend’ sort of look.

“What? She … she was all over me!”

“Yeah, we can tell.” His best friend continued to shake his head and snack on the cookie dough.

“You know, I do have a reputation to keep up!”


	3. Magic Hands

“Can you just magically grade all of these for me?” Barbara complained grumpily.

Zatanna looked up from her magazine. “I literally know next to nothing about computer programming. There’s no way I could make a spell to grade all that. Sorry,” she said with a shrug.

She sighed and shuffled a few more papers, taking a sip of tea.

“Why do you teach classes when you don’t seem to like it?” the magician added, pursing her lips critically over a fashion article that claimed fishnets were out this season.

Barbara was about to explain that being a graduate student meant that you were actually an indentured servant who had to make up the difference by teaching stupid night classes like ‘Intro to Java’ to stupid immature freshman and seniors who didn’t give fuck about school anymore, when the front door to the apartment opened.

“Hey, how was the first day?” Barbara asked as Artemis stomped over to the couch while Dick silently made his way to the kitchen.

“Ugh, I feel like we’re in high school again,” the blonde complained, kicking off her black pumps and tossing her suit jacket aside before collapsing between the other two women.

“Your first day where?” Zatanna asked.

“At Wayne Enterprises. Putting that Vietnamese studies degree to use while they’re negotiating a contract. It was Dick’s idea. Which means I get to work with him. I forgot how terrible he was at group projects!”

Barbara and Zatanna both gave her sympathetic looks then looked over at Dick who had just walked back into the living room, holding a take-out carton.

“Hey, is that my fried rice?” Barbara asked, glaring. “Don’t eat all of it!”

“Uh…” Dick looked sheepishly down at the carton. “Is it from the place down the street? I can go get more. Yeah, I’ll go get more. For everyone. I’ll be right back…”

He seemed to get that he wasn’t the favorite person in the room by the way he edged out of there quick. The three relaxed a little when the door shut.

“Wally won’t be back for a while either,” Artemis reported, checking her phone. “He got held up at the lab.” She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

“How about a bath?” Barbara suggested.

“I’d rather have an orgasm, actually,” she dryly.

“Well…”

Zatanna looked up from her magazine, interested. “Is this normally how these things start with you guys? Someone just states a need for an orgasm and whoever is around does the honors?”

“Did you want to join us? The tub in the master bedroom is big enough for all of us,” said Barbara, smirking slightly.

She shrugged. “Well, when in Rome…”

“That’s the spirit.”

The bathtub was large and square, definitely large enough for four adults. Giggles echoed off the tiled walls of the ensuite when Zatanna accidentally splashed Artemis while they were waiting for the tub to fill. Taking care not to spill their wine glasses, each retaliated with more splashes and laughter before finally settling in the hot, bubbly water.

Zatanna rubbed Artemis’ shoulders, working out the knots in her back, while Barbara sat across from them, sipping her wine thoughtfully.

“Mmmm… Would it be too cliché of me to say that your fingers are magic?” the blonde commented, smirking over her shoulder.

“You should see what else they can do,” said the magician with a smirk as one hand dropped below the bubbles.

Artemis gasped lightly, then let out a small giggle. She turned her head slightly to meet the other girl’s lips.

Barbara interestedly watched the blonde moan into her mouth; she didn’t know why watching Artemis make out with someone was so hot. It was even more so when she was quickly losing control like that, squirming and heaving and moaning. She was tempted to reach over and brush aside all the bubbles blocking the view of what exactly Zatanna was doing to her body.

“Mmmm, fuck, Zee … can you teach Wally how to do that?” she groaned, holding onto the edge of the tub for support.

“If you ask nicely.”

“Ohhh… OHH!” Her mouth fell open in unabashed pleasure.

Zatanna’s musical laughter rang through the bathroom. “Barbara, come here,” she said and the redhead set down her wine glass and settled in front of them.

She felt hands caressing her legs, tenderly drawing up her thighs.

“Barbara has fantastic legs,” Zatanna commented.

“Mhmm, I know Dick is a huge fan of them,” said Artemis with a smirk.

The magician grinned wickedly. “What else on Barbara is he a fan of?”

“My hair. He has a thing for red hair,” she answered, trying to detract them from teasing her.

“Well, I was going to say these, actually,” said Artemis, grabbing her breasts.

Barbara gasped slightly as she started kneading gently; the hand on her thigh moved up more, fingers dipping between her folds.

“Oh, god, Zee!” Barbara exclaimed.

Laughing, Zatanna rested her head on Artemis’s shoulder, leaning closer for better reach. The things she was doing … Barb completely understood what Artemis meant earlier. Magic hands. She really had no chance with both women pleasuring her like that.

By the time she tuned back in, her body still tingling pleasantly, Artemis and Zatanna were looking over her shoulder interestedly.

“Boys,” the brunette greeted.

Dick and Wally both stood in the doorway of the bathroom, varying mixtures of delight, surprise, and lust on each face.

“I hope you’re here to apologize,” said Barbara, raising an eyebrow at Dick.

Wally looked over interestedly with a ‘what did you do now?’ expression.

“I’m sorry for eating your food and I bought you more,” he said quickly.

“And?” She nodded at the blonde next to her.

“I’m sorry I was a pain at work, I’ll do better I promise.”

Artemis shrugged and then climbed out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself. “Have fun, kids,” she said, slinking over to her boyfriend to kiss him. The pair left very quickly.

The three hesitated before Dick started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Allow me,” said Zatanna, putting up a hand. “Evomer sih sehtolc!”

His clothes literally fell to the floor; Barbara smirked at seeing how aroused he already was. He quickly stepped into the tub, sinking to sit down between the two women. With one hand, he pulled Zatanna into a kiss; the other trailed down Barbara’s body, wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer so she was straddling his thigh.

Barbara watched them for a moment and then grabbed him by the chin, pulling him out of the kiss and towards her. She could see the distinct awe in his eye, could feel just how turned on he was; she really loved having that power sometimes. She leaned closer like she was going to kiss him, then smirked and changed her mind at the last minute, turning to Zatanna instead. Placing a hand at the back of her neck, she kissed the other girl intensely.

Dick groaned audibly, sliding his hand between her legs in retaliation. Zatanna moaned deeply into her mouth and grasped at her hair, holding her closer; it occurred to her that he was probably fingering both of them now.

Okay, so maybe it did take a bit of talent and coordination to get both of them so worked up and coming almost at the same time like that. She was willing to give that to him.

Their near simultaneous cries echoed on the tiles as they clutched at each other. They continued to make out lazily in front of him. 

“Oohh … we should have you over more often,” said Barbara breathlessly, resting her forehead against hers.

“I do have a few spells I wanted to try out,” said Zatanna, smirking.


	4. You Talk Way too Much

“Babe, come on, you know we’re up for pretty much anything,” Artemis coaxed. Her boyfriend had been oddly tiptoeing around for the past few days, not really admitting to what he wanted for his birthday this year.

“Yeah, Wally, its your birthday,” Barbara agreed, smiling.

“Not every day you turn twenty four,” Dick said with a shrug.

Wally looked around at the three of them. “Well, I did have a few ideas …”

***

“Of all the things … I was trying to stay open minded because who knows what your dirty mind was going to come up with. But really? Just a little bondage?” said Artemis as Barbara finished tying her wrists together and to the bed stand, sounding somewhat unimpressed.

She was lying on her back, and topless already, in the middle of the large bed. Barbara lounged back next to her, in just her bra and panties, waiting.

“You’re right, Babe. Just tying up your hands isn’t enough,” said Wally, kneeling on her other side and producing a silk handkerchief. “You talk way too much,” he added, grinning wickedly.

Deftly, almost lovingly, he tied it around her head as a gag. Barbara watched interestedly as he made it loose enough that technically, she could still speak, and took care not to get her hair caught in the knot. Artemis looked up at him just as adoring, eyes full of complete trust. She was struck by just how in tune they were after all these years.

“Mmffmh! ‘aalllyy!”

He laughed, letting a hand trail down to squeeze her breast playfully, making her whine again. Then he stood up and resumed his spot at the foot of the bed, affording him the best view.

“Barb … I want you to eat out my girlfriend and don’t stop until I say so. I want hear her beg,” he said, smirking.

The other redhead smirked and nodded, settling herself between her legs. She quickly pulled off the rest of Artemis’ clothes and got to work.

It wasn’t her strong point, going down on another woman, but she knew what she liked and could easily follow the motions of her body reacting. Artemis was already so wet and turned on that she didn’t have to work as hard.

“You,” said Wally, now motioning for Dick to come closer. He tossed his own shirt aside and started unbuttoning his pants. Dick got the idea and continued pulling them down.

People had always teased them about their closeness as friends, but truthfully, they had never felt the need to be romantically involved. They were just two best friends who like to watch their girlfriends fuck. And occasionally, they liked to suck each other’s dicks. That’s all.

“Yessss …Best birthday ever,” said Wally, grinning. His best friend was deep throating him like it was nothing while his girlfriend moaned sexily on the bed.

Artemis thrashed and squirmed under Barbara’s touch, thrusting her hips and arching her back. The two were unbelievably hot together. Her muffled moans drove him just about crazy, as was Dick’s incredible mouth; they were all pretty aware at this point just how good he was at oral.

“Uhh, mmmm, ‘ally! Arhhh!” she panted.

He grabbed Barbara’s long red hair, pulling her up and bent backwards, showing off her incredible flexibility. She reached over her head, wrapping an arm over his shoulders for stability. He felt Dick let go of him for a moment.

“Did I say you could stop?” Wally asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Kiss her,” Dick requested hoarsely, eyes wide and a hand hurrying to unbuckle his belt.

She was literally bent over backwards, chest heaving and lips red and shiny from eating out a very wet cunt. Wally was still holding onto her by a fistful of her red waves as she stared up at him with a sultry gaze.

“I was going to,” he replied patiently before guiding him back to where he wanted him with a hand on the back of his head.

“Your girlfriend tastes amazing,” said Barbara with a smirk (Artemis whined in the background).

“I know,” he said before covering her mouth with his.

The knowledge that he was getting pleasure from Artemis’ body while she watched, without even touching her, denying her that release that she usually denied him in their own plays for dominance, was incredibly hot. Also, Barbara was a really great kisser. It was no real surprise that as soon as his tongue found hers, found that sweet taste of his girlfriend that he was oh so fond of, Wally came in Dick’s mouth. 

“FFfffuck…unghh…”

Barbara bit his bottom lip impishly. “Happy Birthday,” she cooed as he slowly let go of her hair.

Wally grinned lazily as he collapsed on the bed next to Artemis. “Don’t worry, Babe. I haven’t forgotten you,” he told her, putting a hand on her thigh.

Dick finished pulling off the rest of his clothes, getting to his feet again. He came up behind Barbara, still kneeling at the foot of the bed, and started kissing her neck.

“Ooohh,” she sighed, spreading her knees and rocking her hips back a little. His hands went to her waist, snapping her thong playfully.

“Wait,” Wally interrupted. The two watched as the couple seemed to have a conversation with just their eyes, until finally both nodded and looked over again. “Barbara on top,” he requested.

The redhead smirked with delight. “Hear that? Get on your back, Boy Wonder,” she told him over her shoulder.

She knew he was only pretending to pout, that he actually really loved it when she was on top, riding him wildly and completely rocking his world. With a smug smirk, she pushed him back against the pillows, kneeling over his hips.

“Babs…” he groaned, closing his eyes as she stroked his cock.

“Should I tie him up like Artemis?” Barbara suggested delightedly, glancing over at Wally. The other redhead was almost entirely focused on kissing his girlfriend all over, eliciting more sighs around the handkerchief still in place across her mouth.

He looked up when she spoke and smirked back. “Definitely,” he said before going back to Artemis’ breast with tortuously slow licks.

“Would you like that? Being tied up while I ride you, aching to touch me?” she asked Dick, leaning over him. “Watching me touch myself?” she whispered in his ear making him swear her name again. She tied his hands to the bed stand, next to Artemis.

It was an incredible sight, his beautiful Barbara on top of him, her gorgeous red hair shining and perfect lips open in a small sigh. That moment, when she took him in, she would look at him and there was just that feeling of connection that both scared him and enticed him. Dick wanted her to look at him like that all the time, like they belonged together.

He was overwhelmingly tempted to blurt out how much he loved her (again) but then she started rolling her hips, rhythmically undulating against his body. And he couldn’t help but want to thrust up into her, matching her pace like it was second nature.

Artemis’ muffled cry brought them both back to the present, looking over interestedly at the bed’s other occupants.

“Gingers are topping tonight,” Barbara commented with a smile, still maintaining her own pace.

Wally, kneeling with one tanned, muscular leg over his shoulder, grinned back as he continued to thrust. “Yeah!” he agreed, holding up a hand to her.

Artemis vehemently asked something unintelligible.

“What was that?”

“Oh, she can’t believe I’m asking you for a high five during sex,” Wally interpreted.

***

“You’re very cuddly tonight,” Dick observed, looking down at her snuggled up to his side.

Barbara shrugged. “It’s contagious,” she said, referring to the couple behind her.

For a long time after both captives had been untied, Wally and Artemis had just retreated to themselves on their side of the bed, making out and comparing who loved who more.

“I made your favorite, triple fudge with the raspberry filling. Four layers.”

“Babe, I love you so much.” Ever since the speed force incident, Wally had taken it upon himself to do a better job at appreciating his girlfriend.

“It’s just a cake.”

“You know how much it means to me. Can we …?”

Artemis sighed. “Yes, we can.” They got out of bed, Wally practically bouncing with excitement. “If you two want a slice of cake before birthday boy here devours it all, you should probably get out to the kitchen,” she said, pulling on his button-down shirt while he slipped on his boxers.

Wally scooped her up before running out of the bedroom, her giggles echoing down the hallway.

“You don’t want cake?” Dick asked after several minutes passed and Barbara was still next to him with a hand possessively on his chest.

“She made extra and hid it so he wouldn’t have to share on his birthday,” she replied sleepily.

“Oh.”

“But you can go if you want to,” she added, letting go and scooting away, getting comfortable again under the sheet.

“That wasn’t what I …” Dick sighed. She was already dozing off.

They all worked too hard and earned way too little time like this to themselves, her especially, and all he wanted to do was hold her.

“Babs?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you let me tie you up on my birthday?” he asked hopefully.

She laughed. “We’ll see.”


	5. The Pancake King

Dick was still tired when he woke up, having gotten in late last night after patrolling, but the smell of breakfast cooking convinced him to get out of bed. Stumbling over the mess of his Nightwing costume left on the floor, he found a pair of shorts to pull on before leaving his room.

Yawning, he made his way to the kitchen where some blonde dude was cooking breakfast.

Wait.

Dick blinked slowly at the strange man in the kitchen, who had clearly not noticed him yet as he flipped pancakes.

He looked about Dick’s age, maybe a year or two younger, with wavy sandy hair and a great tan. And he was only wearing boxer shorts too.

“Uh, who the hell are you?”

The other man startled so bad he almost dropped a pancake he was in the process of flipping.

“Uh… I’m Greg?” he said.

“Okay, Greg, help a bro out. What are you doing in my kitchen?”

“Making breakfast … for uh, Professor Gordon, I mean, Barbara …”

Dick blinked. What?

Professor Gordon? Holy shit, did Babs take home one of her-

“I see you’ve met one of my roommates,” said Barbara wryly from the doorway. She finished tying her robe and wandered over to the island where Greg was cooking. “Morning,” she added, giving his firm tush a little squeeze on her way to the coffee pot.

“When you mentioned having roommates, I didn’t think …”

“I’m sorry, is this some sort of kinky roleplay or are you literally one of Barbara’s students?” Dick interrupted.

“Dick, that’s enough,” she said sharply. She turned back to Greg. “Yes, Dick lives here. And I have two more roommates.”

“Right. Well, I guess its good I made extra …”

“Oh, honey, I don’t think that’s going to be enough,” she said, smiling slightly.

“Babe, I know the smell of blueberry pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and sliced strawberries. Someone made breakfast. I will bet whatever you want that I’m right…” came a voice from the hall way and soon Wally and Artemis joined them.

“See!” said the redhead triumphantly, grabbing a plate.

“Wally!” Artemis hissed, nodding her head at Greg, who once again looked surprised when Wally started loading his plate.

“Oh, right, thanks, uh-”

“Greg,” Dick supplied grumpily, folding his arms.

“Greg, thanks for breakfast, man,” he said cheerfully.

“That was for Barbara …”

Artemis sidled over to her other redhead and started pouring her own coffee. “Look at us, three shirtless men in our kitchen this morning,” she commented with a wink.

“What a time to be alive.”

“I’m going for a jog,” Dick grumbled, turning around and stomping towards the front door of the apartment.

“In your underwear?” said Barbara, raising an eyebrow.

He stopped and she could see the heat rise on the back of his neck. Why did she feel such a smug pleasure at seeing him lose his cool when faced with her sexual independence?

***

“Okay, now that men are gone, we can talk for real,” said Artemis, ambushing her while she was in the bath. Wally had gone into the lab and Dick had haughtily declared again he was going for a jog after getting dressed; Greg scooted out pretty quickly after that.

“Do you knock? I almost dropped my book!” Barbara complained, frowning at her friend.

“But I have to know … what was it like, picking up one of your students like that?” she asked, perching on the edge of the tub.

“You make it sound so illicit,” she said, rolling her eyes. “He’s only a few years younger.”

Artemis stared at her shrewdly for several moments, making her shift uncomfortably under her gaze.

“You know, if you’re going to stare at me like that-”

“You didn’t enjoy it,” she interrupted.

“What? Of course I …”

But Artemis was shaking her head at her friend’s denial.

“Okay, so it wasn’t earth shattering but it got the job done.”

“Got the job done? Barb, are you serious right now?”

“You know, believe it or not, sometimes I enjoy being treated to a nice date by a guy who wants me,” she said in a dignified voice. “Just because the sex wasn’t the best I’ve ever had doesn’t mean it was a bad decision.”

It really hadn’t been bad; she had actually been fairly satisfied. But she was also spoiled with a fantastically kinky sex life already so it took more to truly impress her.

“So, what was the best you’ve ever had?”

Barbara determinedly tried not to imagine Dick Grayson holding her tenderly.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” said Artemis decisively, standing up and making her way to the door.

***

“Batgirl,” Nightwing greeted coolly. “Shouldn’t you be on the East Side?”

“Just passing through,” she said wearily, putting her jump line away on her belt.

He continued to pout, leaning against wall of the stairwell as she took a breather and observed the view from the roof.

“Okay, seriously, Dick. It was a little funny when you almost stormed out of the house naked this morning but I’m really over your blatant jealousy,” said Barbara, folding her arms impatiently.

“Jealous? Me? Oh no, this is not jealousy. At all,” he said quickly, pushing off the wall and taking a step towards her. “I am not jealous of Greg the pancake king.”

Batgirl just continued to stare at him, waiting for an explanation.

“I am not jealous. We’re not together, right? Not really, even though we live together and have sex all the time and in general tend to enjoy each other’s company. But I’m not jealous. I’m … I’m concerned for you, Barbara.”

“Concerned for me? Concerned that some other guy’s dick is going to defile my lady parts that you’ve already laid claim to?”

“No! Babs! You seduced one of your students! You could get kicked out of your program for this!”

“Well, maybe if some jealous asshole were to tell my advisor, then yes, I probably could,” she said scathingly.

He glared at her. “Maybe I should tell him what exactly his star pupil is doing with her authority over impressionable underclassmen.”

“Impressionable underclassmen? You do realize you were one of those not too long ago, right?” she asked incredulously. She took a few steps forward, getting in his personal space now. “What about you, Dick? Do you feel seduced by my older woman wiles?”

His jaw tightened. “Maybe,” he said through gritted teeth.

They stared at each other for several seconds. Her eyes followed his tongue as he quickly licked his lips.

Oh, damn you to hell, Dick Grayson…

“I have to go,” Batgirl said abruptly, turning away.

“Why?”

“Because fighting with you is just making me horny,” she snapped, retrieving her jump line again.

She didn’t actually see him following her (he was too good for that) but it didn’t change the fact that she knew he was there. And maybe she kicked and punched a little harder than necessary during patrol. But it really wasn’t getting to the root of her frustration until she landed on the balcony of their building and spun around with a kick aimed at it.

Nightwing easily dodged and returned, aiming to unbalance her. Batgirl flipped away, landing in a perfect crouch and pausing in her fight stance to look at him.

They circled a little, bodies still tense and poised to strike.

“Barbara, I don’t really want to fight.”

“No, but you do want to fuck.”

He bristled a little at that.

“Just tell me one thing. Were you trying to make me jealous?”

“Were you trying to make me jealous a few weeks ago when you came home smelling like a cheap whore’s perfume?”

“You’re the one who keeps insisting we’re not ready to be in an exclusive relationship! And I didn’t think you were mad about that! You never have been before!”

“Did you ever stop to think about why I keep saying that?”

He didn’t say anything for a long time, as though she had finally stumped him with that little puzzle. The tension in her shoulders relaxed and she started to walk past him. She almost made it to the door before he grabbed her arm. Instinctually, Barbara turned and twisted her arm, putting his into a lock and bringing him right down to her. Where she was stuck looking at his mouth again.

“Babs…” His voice was strained from the strength of her shoulder lock but also deep and shiver-inducing.

It was unclear who initiated but suddenly she had let go of his arm and was kissing him hard. Her back hit the sliding glass door and she fumbled for the handle. They stumbled inside, still kissing and groping wildly.

The bruises she would have tomorrow … but god, she didn’t care.

Dick roughly pulled off her cowl, exposing her neck and going straight for it, sucking harshly. She whined, pressing her body to his and pulling the top half of his costume up. The top fell to the floor, quickly followed by both belts.

“Babs, I-”

“Shut up,” she muttered, pulling him by the hair back to her lips.

He backed her to the wall, reaching around her to tug down the zipper. She slipped her arms out of the suit, allowing him to pull it down her body.

She stepped out of her leggings and boots, kicking them across the room as they moved towards the hallway to the bedrooms.

“Oh no,” he growled when they reached her bedroom door first. He easily picked her up, hauling her over his shoulder. “My room.”

“Put me down, Grayson!” she snarled.

He spanked her, and it wasn’t exactly playful. In retaliation, she bit his side.

“Fucking hell, Babs… if that’s how you want to play …”

Dick all but threw her on the bed, pouncing afterwards to hold her down. One hand pinned her arms above her head while the other traveled up between her thighs.

“Admit it, he doesn’t make you nearly this hot,” he said, giving her ear a small nip.

Her hips bucked a little when his fingers twisted inside her wet panties, pressing hard on her clit.

“No one does but me. I know all of your turn ons, all your dirty little kinks, Babe,” he said, sucking hard on her neck.

“Oohhh … what if I found a few more last night?” she baited him, squirming under his merciless hands.

He growled against her skin and plunged a few fingers inside her, making her back arch in surprise.

“Ohh, god, Dick …”

It was entirely unfair how fast he was making her come, his hand working relentlessly on her cunt until she was crying out.

As the release swept through her, he let go of her wrists to pull off her underwear and then the rest of his suit. He leaned back over her, quickly realizing that his first mistake was letting go of her hands.

Barbara smirked, gripping him now, sliding her hand up and down and watching him groan. “What if I said that he was bigger?” she challenged again.

“What does size matter when you have skill?”

He kissed her mouth fiercely before she could smart him back and her hand slowed on his cock, instead moving up around his back, clutching his muscular shoulder. She let out a moan as he pushed inside her.

It really didn’t matter because he just always fit and filled her so perfectly. And goddammit, she really needed to quit with the sappy thoughts while they were trying to solve their jealously issues by fucking each other’s brains out.

With that thought, she let him settle inside her before flipping them over so she was on top.

“I want to be perfectly clear. I am not doing this because of some sort of misplaced guilt over this morning,” she said furiously, hands pressing into his shoulders. “You were out of line.”

“Whatever you say, Babe.” He gave a delinquent smirk and thrust upwards, making her gasp.

“Ugh! You possessive jerk!” she cried out, grinding against his hips.

***

Silently, trying not to feel embarrassed, she had crept back to her own room after she was sure he had fallen asleep. Her knees were still wobbly and she really ached, in a good way.

The next morning, she found herself apologizing to a very bemused Wally and Artemis for all the noise. They didn’t really take her seriously, obviously thinking that the crazy, wild, rough sex they had last night had solved all their problems.

But all it really did was leave hickeys and bruises all over her body and scratches all down his back. She must have clawed the hell out of him last night.

There was a knock on her bedroom door and she glanced up from her desk where she was attempting to get some work done.

“Come in.”

“Barbara?”

Dick stood sheepishly by her chair, fidgeting a little, unsure what to do with his hands.

“I wanted to apologize…”

She shrugged. The giant love bite on her neck would require a scarf for the next week or so but she had quite the growing collection by now. “I’ve had worse. Sorry about your back,” she said wryly, turning back to her thesis.

“What? Oh, uh, its okay. Actually, that wasn’t really what I meant…”

“Dick…”

“It occurred to me earlier while I was researching how to ruin Greg’s life forever that maybe you were right. Maybe I really ought to step back and figure out what you mean when you say I’m not ready for you yet. So, I’m sorry. I was jealous and I said some things I didn’t mean,” he said, finally looking at her earnestly.

She would probably get lost in those blue eyes if she didn’t have the self-control to look away.

“Thank you,” she accepted, softly. “I could … I could have been more sensitive to your feelings.”

“You feel the same way, don’t you?”

Barbara looked down, feeling the intensity of his gaze and not wanting to experience it fully. Not yet. “You know I do.”

_Please don’t ask me today…_

He must have been reading her mind because he changed the subject.

“What are you working on?”


	6. Interlude: Wisdom and Wonder

“Yeah, new record!” Barbara cheered as she helped Artemis deposit the weighted bar back onto the rack with a loud clatter that echoed in one of the many workout rooms on the Watchtower.

“It’s probably just the artificial gravity,” the blonde panted. “I swear I do better when I’m lifting up here. Your turn.”

“Yeah, I’m taking off some of this…” She adjusted the weights before getting into position with the bar across her shoulders. While she couldn’t squat as much weight as her friend, her form was always perfect even if her frame was lighter. As non-powered heroes, they were pretty evenly matched, with just a few varying strengths and weaknesses.

It made working out together enjoyable and only lightly competitive. Whereas when Barbara was with Dick, she found herself needing to show him up in almost everything he couldn’t just naturally beat her at.

She finished a few reps before they moved on to sit ups.

“Come on! I’ve seen Wally do better crunches after eating six pizzas and a tub of ice cream!” Barbara shouted, holding Artemis’ feet.

Artemis glared at the motivational speech but finally finished the set.

Panting and sitting with her hands over her knees, she giggled a little. “Really? Only six pizzas?”

Barbara was on her hands and knees in front of her, giving her a great view of the fantastic cleavage in her sports bra… Her friend was just way too hot sometimes. She licked her lips and leaned forward.

“Hey, there you two ar-ohh, uh, did I just …?”

Cassie was staring at the two girls with slightly widened eyes, taking in the flushed cheeks and lips inches apart.

“Hey Cassie. What do you need?” said Barbara kindly, sitting back on her heels. 

“If you wanted to do some lifting, Barb and I can sit on either side of the barbell for more weight,” said Artemis cheerfully.

“I’m good, thanks. I just …”

“What is it, Cassie? You know you can come to us with anything right?”

The seventeen year old shifted her feet nervously.

Barbara and Artemis exchanged looks.

“Tim or Jaime?”

“Uh … both? I don’t know how to …Tim moves ridiculously slow. Like, how special does it need to be, really? We’re not even … And Jaime is always so distracted by that stupid bug on his back that he just misses anything I say!”

“Step into our office, dear. And we will teach you the ways of seduction,” said Barbara, motioning for her to take a seat on the mat next to them.

“I wouldn’t ask except, well, obviously you two seem to know what you’re doing. Not that everyone talks about it… just … it’s kind of known that you guys are …”

“In a polyamorous relationship with our best friends?” the two girls finished in unison.

Might as well call it what it is.

“Yeah, that…”

“The first step is to realize that you can take control of your sexual needs and desires. I’ll send you some websites to order from later,” Barbara said with a wink while Artemis nodded earnestly.

“You have the whole demigoddess thing going for you, Cassie. You just really need to take charge of it and make Jaime pay attention to you,” she added.

“Or Tim.”

“I don’t think Tim … well, we’ve been on a break for so long and he keeps mentioning someone called ‘Spoiler’…”

“Ah, Stephanie,” said Barbara wisely, nodding. “I don’t think they’re actually together though.”

“She’s new to the hero thing. I think she mostly just likes annoying Tim,” said Artemis.

“She has potential though,” said Barb fairly.

“I didn’t realize you were paying so much attention to her.”

The redhead shrugged. “I’m not going to be Batgirl forever.”

“You aren’t?” Artemis looked fairly surprised about this revelation.

Cassie sighed heavily, reminding them she was present.

“Sorry. So, here’s what you’re going to do the next time you see Jaime…”

***

They were walking along the hallway and he was adorably rambling about some SAT prep class his mom was making him take, and then a story about how Milagro seemed to have the will of a Green Lantern when it came to dessert. Cassie smiled; she really did like listening to him speak, how he would sometimes slip a Spanish word in the empty spaces, how his lovely voice would roll over the words.

Okay, he was also really sexy. Jaime had grown a lot in the past couple years. Mm, those broad shoulders …

“But I’ve been talking too much. How are you, Cassie?” he asked as they paused in the middle of the corridor.

She smirked. This wasn’t just any corridor in the Watchtower.

This was the hall that leads to The Corner, an unspoken but well known area among many of the younger heroes.

Barbara had first pointed it out to her years ago when she started dating Tim and it got frustrating trying to sneak a few kisses while they were in costume. And thus, they were included in the rotation of couples who utilized the perfect little alcove, away from prying eyes and security feeds.

“I’ve been … well,” she said slowly, taking a step towards him.

Artemis and Barbara’s words echoed in her mind.

_Get in his space._

_Do something with your lip to get his attention there, bite, lick, pout …_

_Take a deep breath, relax, and go slow. Boys are slow, they miss things._

_The Corner._

_Ohh, yeah, The Corner_

_Get the Scarab involved too._

_That has to be the most interesting threeway anyone could be involved in…_

Jaime looked at her curiously, his eyes flickering down, as though just realizing how close she had moved. Steadily, she was backing him into The Corner.

“I’ve really missed you, Jaime,” said Cassie, pouting slightly.

_Jaime Reyes, the Wonder Girl is cornering you with intent._

His eyes flickered over his shoulder in confusion at the Scarab’s words.

_As you would say, you are about to … get some._

“What?” he said out loud, glancing behind him again.

“What did he say? The Scarab?” Cassie asked curiously.

_Advising silence. Provoking the Wonder Girl would not leave us at a tactical advantage at this time._

“He, uh …”

“Yes?”

“Don’t worry about it. He was just pointing out that you’ve backed me into The- uh, a corner.”

Her hand was on his chest, slowly crawling up his tee shirt, pausing to feel the warmth of his muscles radiating beneath the cotton.

_If you do not relax, you will end this encounter before it begins, the Scarab advised with a hint of snark._

“Does he feel … threatened?” she asked in a low voice, fingers now caressing the back of his neck.

“I don’t think so,” he said, swallowing nervously. How did his hands get on her waist? He didn’t remember.

_Threatened? She knows better than to challenge us._

“Or turned on, maybe?” she asked, the corner of her mouth lifting in a smirk as her hand brushed over the small bump between his shoulder blades where the Scarab sat.

The voice in his head was silent. Completely silent.

“Maybe,” he agreed breathlessly, staring at her mouth, at her lovely full lips quirked up in amusement.

When she finally kissed him, putting him out of his misery, he really had no idea whether the moaning was coming from inside his head or his throat.


	7. The Bet

“I still don’t understand … why am I here again?”

“You’ll see. Artemis, did you find it?” Barbara hollered.

“Right here. Gentlemen, chairs please,” said Artemis, reappearing in the living room with two lengths of rope in her hands.

Wally groaned. “Really, Babe?”

“It was part of the terms you agreed to.”

“I don’t … you asked me to come here as soon as possible and not tell anyone,” Kaldur repeated, sitting in the middle of the couch, next to Barbara.

“Yes. Thank you for coming.”

“What’s going on?”

“The boys lost a bet,” Artemis explained patiently as she waited for them to rearrange themselves so she could tie them up.

“And what did you win?” he asked, watching, bewildered.

“Well,” said Barbara, getting to her feet and standing next to the blonde in front of him. “This, actually.”

“We, that is to say, Barbara and I, are going to seduce you,” Artemis explained.

“Are you okay with that?” Barbara asked, just to make sure.

Kaldur looked at the pair of them, then glanced around at the other boys tied up.

“We did lose fair and square,” said Dick with a shrug.

“Yeah, still a bummer though,” said Wally.

“I … think that I would not mind,” the Atlantean said slowly.

With a smirk, Barbara started unbuttoning her blouse, letting the garment drop to the floor. Her skirt pooled at her ankles next, his eyes following its descent. She knelt on the couch, straddling one muscular thigh, leaning over him.

“Do you trust us?” she murmured in his ear, feeling how tense he was.

A warm, solid hand found her leg and he nodded.

She smiled and kissed his jaw, then his neck, sending shivers down his spine when her lips passed over his gills.

Artemis stripped and knelt on his other side, reaching for the hem of his shirt. “Hmmm,” she hummed appreciatively when she peeled it off. “We should have done this sooner.”

“Mhmm,” Barbara agreed, mouth on his collarbone, feathering light kisses down his chest.

“I didn’t realize you were … interested,” he commented lowly, pausing to groan.

Artemis palmed him through his pants and smirked. “Kaldur, every warm blooded female and some of the males too, are interested.”

Both girls started pulling off his pants, which were just as tight as his shirt. When he was completely undressed, they stood back to observe their work.

“Wow,” Artemis whistled.

“Boys, you have been holding back on us,” Barbara said, raising an eyebrow at Wally and Dick.

“Can you blame us? After years of sharing a locker room…” Wally said, rolling his eyes.

“Why the hell did Roy choose Jade over this?” Artemis asked, bewildered.

She was met with three expressions of shock and one beautiful, blushing Atlantean.

“Really? None of you knew that?”

Kaldur cleared his throat. “Perhaps we are getting off point here,” he said.

“Yes, you’re right, no more distractions,” said Barbara, kneeling before him now. She licked her lips, fingers reaching for and then gently stroking his cock. Maintaining eye contact, she let her mouth slowly close over the tip. He groaned again, gently placing a hand on the back of her head.

“Barbara …” he growled, sounding impossibly sexy. She took him in further, running her tongue and hands along him.

Artemis resumed her spot next to him, pulling him into a kiss. “Having fun yet?”

“You should allow me …” he said, letting his other hand trail down her body, slipping down the front of her thong.

Wally’s gasp echoed her own; she turned and looked at the pair with a smirk. Both boys were obviously aroused, Dick even more so than Wally as he watched Barbara with wide eyes.

Barbara released him and looked up, amused. “Aww, look, I bet they want to join,” she cooed. “Too bad they lost.”

“All you have to do is untie me, baby,” said Dick lustfully.

She raised an eyebrow, still stroking Kaldur idly.

“Kal’s got his hands full. You know I’ll take care of you, Babs,” he continued, winking suggestively.

“Oh, Dick, this isn’t just about me. This isn’t even just about us,” said Barbara sweetly, motioning to Artemis, who was making out with him again. “This is for all the girls out there who really wanted to fuck Kaldur.”

The Atlantean actually allowed himself to look fairly smug about this revelation, redoubling the efforts of his hand down Artemis’ panties.

“Oohhh,” Artemis moaned, holding onto his shoulders. “Oh, fuck … Kaldur!” His fingers worked her up with deft, meaningful strokes, feeding off how she rocked into his hand and let her head tip back in pleasure. With another cry out, the orgasm rocked through her until she sighed in relief, resting her head on his shoulder.

She looked over at Barbara with a smile. “Your turn.”

The redhead smirked and climbed to her feet, intent on riding him hard.

“Babs, wait!”

She sighed in exasperation and glanced over her shoulder at him.

“Turn around,” Dick requested with a grin.

She did.

His strong hands guided her hips until she was settled onto him, closing her eyes and leaning back as she adjusted to his length inside her.

“Ohh… fuck, Kaldur …”

She could feel his deep laughter rumbling through his chest. Then, unexpectedly, he took control and turned them over so she was on her knees and elbows while he knelt behind her. Off to the side, she could hear Wally and Dick cheer on their approval.

“Since you say this holds so much importance, might as well make it worthwhile,” he said, kissing her shoulder blade and making her shiver.

“Oh, god, yes…”

How had she managed to go months of being co-leader of the team with him without jumping on this?

His thrusts were steady and full, maintaining a perfect rhythm. Behind him, Artemis put her hands on his back, and then reached around his front to caress his abs. “Go faster,” she egged him on, breathing in his ear. “Harder, she likes it…”

“Ohhhh!”

“You know you look really good fucking her?”

“Artemis …” he groaned. She had a hand on his deliciously firm ass, squeezing willfully.

“So fucking hot …” she murmured, licking his tattooed shoulder.

Barbara tossed her hair over her shoulder and managed to look around at the other girl with a smirk. “Almost as hot as he’s going to look fucking you?”

“Almost.” She returned the smirk. “Pull her hair,” she instructed.

“Artemis … I’m going to …”

“It’s okay, she’s close, don’t hold ba-”

“OHH!”

Her back arched as she came hard, pulling him over the edge too. He collapsed back into Artemis, who was holding him and planting a few light kisses on his neck.

“When you’re ready, I want to be on top,” she said mischievously.

***

“You normally should have been able to get out of these,” said Barbara teasingly as she finally untied the boys.

“Barbara, this isn’t even funny, I am so fucking horny right now,” said Dick, glaring at her mirth.

“Wally, you could have even vibrated out,” she added.

“We lost a bet,” he said through gritted teeth.

“At least you guys are honest,” she said, closing her eyes as Dick wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.

Kaldur was quietly slipping on his clothes again when it suddenly occurred to him and he looked up at the four of them, puzzled.

“So, what exactly did you bet on anyway?”


	8. Tender Love and Care

“God, you’re so stupid,” she said bitterly, glaring at the motionless figure in the bed.

Dick was still very unconscious, but his heartbeat was steady and his chest rose and fell rhythmically. He was alive, despite how poorly their mission had gone tonight.

“You’re so selfish sometimes, Dick. You’re the most giving selfish person I’ve ever met,” said Barbara. She took a seat on the edge of the cot and took his hand. “And I guess I’m pretty selfish too. But I’m not ready to lose you to this life.”

She brought his hand to her lips and kissed his calloused palm tenderly.

“I love you. So much. You know how I keep telling you that you aren’t ready for me yet? Well, I think you’re actually a little more ready than I’ve been giving you credit for lately. And I don’t want to feel like I’m missing out … maybe I wasn’t totally ready either. If we do this, it has to be right … it has to be forever with us. Even if it doesn’t end up being that long because of … this.”

She gestured helplessly to the medical bay room on the Watchtower. It was a room she really wished they didn’t have to see the inside of so often.

“It scares me that I’m not scared of the idea of spending the rest of my life with you,” she admitted at last, hating the sheer vulnerability in her voice and thankful he was still out.

“You need to rest,” she added. “I’ll take care of you when you can come home.” She leaned over to kiss his forehead then slipped out of the room.

She completely missed when he slowly opened one eye as she closed the door.

Outside, Artemis and Wally were waiting for her, masks pulled off and somber expressions on their faces.

“Barb …” said Artemis, starting forward.

“I’m fine,” she said quickly, holding up a hand. Batgirls don’t cry, but she really wished her own mask had whited out eyes so they couldn’t see them redden.

“We should be able to take him home soon, when he wakes up,” said Wally hopefully.

“It’s not your fault, Barbara. He knew what he was doing. He’s going to be okay,” said Artemis slowly. “I promise.”

“Yeah. Everything … everything will be fine,” she agreed wearily. “I need to go finish my mission report…”

“Barb, there’s no way Kaldur expects you to have it done tonight,” Wally said quickly, putting a hand on her arm before she could turn away.

“Wally, please, I just need to be alone.”

“You haven’t even showered and eaten since we got here,” Artemis pointed out, motioning to her costume (the dried blood was going to be a bitch to wash out later). “We’re not leaving you alone, Barbara.”

The redhead glared at them.

Wally glanced at his girlfriend. “They’re definitely made for each other. She’s acting exactly the same way Dick would,” he commented, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly.

Before Barbara could snap at him for making jokes at a time like this, Artemis grabbed her arm and steered her down the hallway. “First stop, locker rooms. They’ll let us know when he’s awake.”

***

“A mild concussion and a few broken ribs. Not my worst. I’ll be fine, Babs,” Dick insisted, rolling his eyes playfully. “Not that I mind you playing nurse for me …” he added with a devilish wink.

Barbara straightened up, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow at him.

“Dick, you had more than just a concussion and a broken rib and you know it. You will stay in this bed until I say so.”

“That’s more like it,” he said, smirking.

There was no winning with him, especially when the pain killers were putting him in such a good mood now that he was back home at last. She went back to fixing his pillows.

“The sooner you heal, the better. You’re a terrible patient,” she informed him.

He reached out and caught her hand before she could leave.

“Hey, Babs, thanks,” he said softly.

Barbara smiled. “You’d do the same for me, I’m sure.”

“Barbara, I would do anything for you.”

The serious look he gave her made her stomach flutter.

“Then do this: next time you feel the need to heroically save my life, try not to get yourself killed,” she said.

He smiled wearily and let go of her hand. “But then I’d be out of the way and you could marry Greg.”

“I’m not going to marry Greg,” she said, rolling her eyes and double checking that he was tucked in properly. She ignored the implication that she was going to marry him instead anyway.

“You’re still seeing him though,” he said with a yawn.

Barbara hesitated. He didn’t look angry or upset, just curious. And drugged up.

“He brought me chocolates the other day. It was sweet.”

“I could buy you chocolates,” said Dick, closing his eyes lazily. “I could buy you a whole chocolate factory. Heh, Barbara Gordon and the chocolate factory…”

“Go to sleep, Man Wonder,” she said, kissing his forehead. “If you need anything just holler.”

Her hand was on the door when he said, “Babs?”

“Yes?”

“I love you…”

He was snoring softly when she exited the room, finding Wally and Artemis in the living room, watching a movie.

Wally had gracefully offered to help her catch up on marking assignments. Artemis moved to make room for her in between them on the couch. She sat down and let herself be drawn into the other girl’s arms for comfort.

“He’s sleeping now.”

“He’ll be fine, he’s bounced back from worse before,” said Wally confidently. He had been unwaveringly positive in the wake of his best friend taking such a severe hit during their mission. After everything, he simply refused the notion that hero work could really separate any of them for good this time.

Barbara didn’t understand why tears were forming. It was stupid; Dick was safe and recuperating now. There was nothing to cry about anymore. Even if when she closed her eyes, she still saw him jumping to push her out of the way of the oncoming…

“It’s okay, Barb, you don’t need to hold it in anymore,” said Artemis soothingly, petting her hair.

“H-he almost …”

“I know.” She glanced over the red hair at Wally, thinking of that horrible time when she almost lost him. “Trust me, I know…”

****

“Well?”

Barbara entered the kitchen with a tired smile at her other two roommates.

“He’s doing much better. I just finished changing the bandages. The stitches will be able to come out soon. And as long as he doesn’t stress that ankle too much …” she reported, glancing over her shoulder and down the hallway.

It had been a week of rushing home after work, forgoing dates, rushing through patrol just to get back and reassure herself Dick was still recovering. He had bemusedly put up with her fussing, basking in the attention as always. But there was a sweetness in his voice when he sincerely thanked her that made her feel stupid for blushing.

“So, when you say he’s doing a lot better…” Wally started innocently.

Barbara narrowed her eyes.

“Well, I mean, guy’s gotta be bored just hanging out in bed for the past week.”

“Spit it out, West.”

“We haven’t been doing a good job keeping him company… at your request! Not to overwhelm him when he was getting over the concussion!” he added quickly, putting up his hands in defense.

“Barely been out of the hospital for a week and you want to have sex with him?”

“No, you, actually.”

“Me?!”

Artemis sighed and placed a hand on her boyfriend’s arm. “Honey, let me. What Wally is trying to say so eloquently, is that he has a voyeurism kink that needs filling and since Dick seems to be feeling better these last few days … well, I do have a costume you could borrow.”

“And what about you?” Barbara asked the blonde.

She shrugged. “I don’t mind either way. If you aren’t into it, that’s cool. But you know how much we like watching.”

Barbara pursed her lips, admitting to herself that she was a little into it. And Dick had been making somewhat of a recovery the past week (and she knew he would definitely be into it). It was fortunate they had access to all the best medical technology to speed along the healing.

She had been slipping into his room the last few nights, just to make sure he was taking his medicine and getting enough sleep. And then she would crawl into bed next to him, accepting his gentle, muddled kisses until he fell back asleep. It was almost shockingly intimate and if she wasn’t careful, the trend might carry on past his recovery.

Perhaps getting back to the normal, overtly sexual aspects of their relationship would help depress the soul-bearing closeness she suddenly desired.

_It’s just the intensity of the moment getting to you both, Gordon. Doesn’t mean it’s time… right?_

“Fine, where’s the costume?”

Fifteen minutes later, she was entering Dick’s bedroom in the naughty nurse costume she borrowed from Artemis, pausing in the doorway to let him appreciate it fully.

Dick was watching tv, propped up on several pillows, minding his own business really, when Barbara walked into his room looking like … that.

“Did I fall asleep?” he asked dumbly.

“Nope,” Wally answered cheerfully behind her.

“Shush!” said Artemis, elbowing her boyfriend.

Barbara smirked, watching his eyes move up from her tall red pumps, to white mini skirt, to the white and red corset that made her chest look great.

Dick swallowed visibly, eyes lingering at the giant red plus across her bust line.

“Is this …”

“Yes,” she confirmed, nodding. She watched the gears in his mind turn as he scanned her costume again hopefully.

“So, Nurse Barbara, do you have something to make me feel better?”

“Oh, I think I have just the thing, Mr. Grayson.”

Behind her, Wally and Artemis shuffled into the room, over to what had been dubbed as the viewing couch right across from the bed.

With another confident smirk, Barbara slinked over to the bed, pulling the covers off his body. He shivered a little at the rush of cool air on his skin, only wearing a pair of boxer shorts and the bandages wrapped around his torso that she had changed for him earlier. His sprained ankle was still propped up on a few extra pillows as well.

Her expression flickered a little as she took in all the fading bruises once more.

“Babs…”

“It’s Nurse Barbara,” she corrected him, getting back into character. “Now, where does it hurt?”

Dick looked up at her, pouting slightly. “Everywhere, Nurse Barbara.”

“Aw, you poor thing,” she cooed, crawling onto the bed to kneel next to him. Her lips brushed over his forehead, trailed down his cheek, pausing with a light kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Hmm, no fever so far.”

“You sure? I’m feeling hot,” he said, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Then maybe I should do a more thorough examination.”

Her mouth slid over his, prying his lips open, her sweet tongue sweeping across his. He groaned a little as her hand gently caressed his abdomen, below the extensive bandaging.

“When I’m all done with you, you’ll be good as new.”

“How much is this going to, uhhh…. cost?” He moaned when she moved lower and licked his delicious abs.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll be able to cover it,” she said with a smirk.

Dick’s eyes widened slightly, his hand trailing up her thigh, just under the hem of her skirt. Then he grinned and nodded. “Whatever it takes, Nurse Barbara.”

Her mouth was all over his body again, driving him crazy; making him reach for any part of her he could. “Is that helping?” she murmured between kisses.

“Just suck him already!”

Barbara pulled away to shoot Wally a glare, catching sight of Artemis elbowing him again. “One more interruption, West, and visiting hours are over!”

“Sorry,” he muttered, sinking in his seat a little.

The redhead turned back to her patient to give him another mind numbing kiss, moving along his jaw and down his neck.

“Ohhh, B-Nurse Barbara …” he moaned as her lips latched onto his collarbone.

“On a scale of one to ten, how good does it feel?” she asked, fingers slipping just under the waistband of his shorts.

Dick gave her a cheeky grin and said, “Not more than a seven.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “I think we can fix that…”

Her hand found his hardening cock and the smug smile on his face faded as she freed him from the boxers. Slowly, she leaned over and licked the tip, watching out of the corner of her eye as his whole body trembled a little.

“Just relax, Mr. Grayson. I know what I’m doing,” she said, glancing up at him.

“Yeah, you do,” he said, exhaling heavily.

She smiled a little, turning to the pair on the couch. Wally was leaning forward in his seat, one hand down Artemis’ jeans as she bit her lip and clutched his arm. Good, everyone was ready.

“Uhh, fuck … Babs …” he said when her mouth closed over him. She allowed the break in character, if only to hear him moan for her as he twisted his fingers in hair.

His other hand reached for the closure on the back of her corset, loosening the clasps until it slid off her back. She tossed the garment aside and went back to deep throating him while his hand explored the freed skin. Her tongue swirled around laboriously, her hands massaged until he groaned and trembled again, so close to coming.

“Mmmm … let go,” she instructed, giving a slow lick up his shaft. “Just relax, Mr. Grayson and you’ll feel all better.”

Barbara heard the other two share moans from the couch as Dick’s hips jerked up a little when she pulled away.

“Careful, Baby. Don’t pull your stitches,” she warned softly, putting a hand over his stomach. He looked up at her, eyes clouded with need, and nodded slowly.

She leaned over again, taking his throbbing cock into her mouth, drawing up and down along it until he quickly came hard, crying out her name. Sitting back on her heels, she finished swallowing and wiped the back of her hand across her mouth.

“That was … uhh… quite the medical miracle, Nurse,” Dick said wearily, eyes closed and panting.

He heard movement and he opened his eyes just in time to watch her adjust the pillows behind him, helping him lie back. She straddled him just above the shoulders, pulling the skirt up.

“Any questions, Grayson?”

“Nope,” he sighed, breathing in how turned on she was. His hands came up around her thighs, pulling her closer and holding her hips and skirt in place.

“Get goin-ohhh…”

If she had been wearing underwear before climbing onto his face, she definitely wasn’t now. His mouth took advantage of the unhindered access, his tongue finding her slickened clit.

She felt more than heard the soft moans he gave as he eagerly ate her out, vibrating through her body, echoing her own louder ones.

“Oh god, Dick…” It was her turn to break character and his turn to chuckle, making her gasp at the sensation.

Her hands slid down her body, covering his hands on her hips. She clutched his fingers, letting her head tilt back and eyes close. Were the others still even in the room? All she knew were his hands under hers and his mouth and how he was tongue fucking her until she near screamed.

His lips closed over her clit, sucking hard, and eliciting a high pitched cry from her as she found release. Flooding through her in wave after wave, drawn on by his skillful mouth and his hands on her hips, the orgasm left her pleasantly and blissfully tired.

Shakily, she drew her hips back from his face, smiling at the light kisses he peppered along her inner thigh. His hands had left her waist and now were fully linked with hers, almost supporting her as she caught her breath.

“You okay?” Dick murmured against her skin, giving her hands a squeeze.

“Yeah,” Barbara sighed, looking down at him adoringly.

His slightly smug smirk poked out from under the hem of her skirt.

With an amused roll of her eyes, she let go of his hand and climbed off him, settling on her side.

“Thanks for all this,” he said, pulling her in for a light kiss. She could taste herself on his mouth and she let the kiss linger.

“Mmm… can’t take all the credit,” she replied, suddenly remembering their audience.

The looked over at the other two, who were surprisingly more dressed. Artemis seemed to be the only one missing pants and was sitting on Wally’s lap, but otherwise, the two were busy staring at the performers.

“Wow … did you guys need a moment alone?” Artemis asked and they really couldn’t tell if she was teasing or not.

“No,” said Barbara quickly. She missed Dick’s slight frown.

Wally and Artemis exchanged knowing glances before getting up and heading for the door.

“This was fun. Another time?” said Wally with a cheeky smirk as they left the bedroom.

“Don’t leave this room until you’ve fucked again,” Artemis instructed, closing the door with a snap.

Barbara blinked. “She’s joking.”

“Not a bad idea though,” he commented lightly, letting a hand rest on her breast. “You know eating you out always turns me on…”

“Sorry, one blow job per customer,” she said, rolling her eyes but leaning into his touch.

“You could ride me.”

“Your ribs are fractured.”

“I promise to stay still and let you do all the work. And I’m feeling much better.”

“Well how can a girl turn down that offer?”

She was trapped, staring at him as he smiled at her affectionately, his hand still fondling her gently. Her sarcasm rolled right off his adoring expression.

“Or you could just lay here with me a little longer,” he finally suggested and she found herself nodding.

They had been literally sleeping together for the past few nights anyway; Barbara pulled off the remains of her costume (the skirt and oddly just the left red heel). It was just some harmless snuggling between friends.

“Do you need anything?” she asked, before getting too comfortable next to him.

Dick shook his head and snatched up her hand again. “I just need you.”

****

“I think that was the most obvious they’ve ever been,” Artemis commented as Wally languidly kissed along her neck. Back in her room, she has resumed her spot on his lap, losing her shirt as well now.

“Mmm … they barely even try to hide it anymore,” he agreed, nipping lightly just above her collarbone. “Do you think they’re fucking right now?”

She snorted in amusement, running her fingers through his hair. “No. And I knew they wouldn’t if I said it.”

“Sneaky, Babe.”

“Well, mindless fucking alone isn’t going to do the trick. Everyone knows how hot they are together. Even they do. The emotion needs to catch up,” she said wisely.

“Yeah … Dick probably still has a ways to go there. But he’s getting better, right?” he insisted, feeling the need to stick up for his best friend.

“Yes. The thing with Greg might have opened his eyes a little,” she said, dragging his shirt off at last. “Mmm…” she added, smiling as the sight of his muscled, freckly chest. She wanted to kiss every little spot.

Wally returned her grin. “Is she still seeing him?”

“On and off, but you can’t blame her. He’s decent in bed and you know what her appetite is like.”

He smirked. “Even worse than yours, Babe.”

“Ooh, you think just because I’m frustrated with the other half of our foursome, I’m gonna let you get away with that?” she said with a smirk, pushing him down on the bed.

“I’m hoping you won’t.”


	9. Not Made of Stone

_“I just don’t think we should see each other anymore, Barbara…”_

The words kept replaying in her brain over and over again.

_“We’re both pretty busy with schoolwork anyway. It would be for the best. I’m sorry…”_

The redhead stared unseeingly at the elevator buttons as it carried her to the penthouse apartment.

_“Besides, that Dick Grayson guy seems really into you…”_

The soft ding as the doors opened startled her and she quickly unlocked the front doors of the apartment and strode inside. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she felt a little unreal as she recalled the conversation, not more than half an hour ago. The blind shock had gotten her all the way home, through the front door and around the corner, where Artemis was preparing something in the kitchen.

“Hey, how was school?” the blonde asked, licking off a finger distractedly.

Barbara dropped her things on the floor and nearly ran to her. Turning the other girl towards her, she pulled her into a hard kiss, needing the reassurance, the warmth and strength of her best friend. Someone who she knew wouldn’t blindside her with rejection like this.

Artemis purred a little, wrapping her arms around Barbara’s waist. Her mouth was warm and sweet, her tongue teasing perfectly. She matched her hurried pace, kissing fiercely, softly moaning in the back of her throat.

“Mmm… what’s this all about?”

She tensed at little at the teasing, hands clutching her a little tighter. Her eyes were still closed as she tried to recapture that moment of relief, pressing forward again for another kiss. Artemis returned it cautiously, feeling the other girl’s lip tremble against her own.

“Barb, honey, what happened?” Artemis asked gently after pulling away again.

“Greg. He… doesn’t want to see me anymore,” she said calmly.

“Oh, Barbara…”

“It’s fine. Really. Not a big deal. Just a little unexpected.” She nodded quickly, trying to keep her voice sounding even.

But Artemis was looking at her like she could see right through her. And she could; there was no denying how this was just one thing that was too much right now.

The archer squeezed her into another tight embrace, rubbing her back soothingly as her shoulders shook a little.

“I don’t care. Really … it’s … *sniff* … I don’t care…”

“Barb …” She put her hands on either side of her face, studying her closely. Her eyes were red and watery, her cheeks flushed. Artemis kissed her lips soundly. “We’re going to have a girls night in, okay? Break out the ice cream and whiskey and bitch about what a moron he is. Now go sit on the couch while I make some calls.”

Twenty minutes later (which included some more comfort make outs), Artemis was letting Zatanna and M’gann into the apartment and serving them drinks.

“So who do I have to turn into a toad?” said the magician, floating cross-legged in front of them.

“No one,” Barbara sighed, letting the sweet burn of alcohol warm her from the inside out.

“I can’t believe he would do that, Barb. To you!” said M’gann emphatically. The Martian rubbed her shoulders, suddenly making her feel calmer, almost a little sleepy.

“What are you doing?”

“Just subconsciously suggesting you relax. I can stop if you want,” she said quickly.

“No … it’s fine. Thank you.” She relaxed a little more into the other girl’s touch.

“Did he give any reason why?” M’gann asked calmly.

“Not really … just getting busy with his studies …”

“And?” Zatanna prompted, sensing her unease.

“He mentioned Dick,” she admitted with a sigh, chasing it with the last of her whiskey. It barely even burned at this point. “Who is not to be told about any of this!” Barbara added quickly, pointing at all of them threateningly.

“Why not? Surely he’d be glad to know you’re single again,” said M’gann.

“No, that’s exactly it. This thing with Greg has been good for him,” said Artemis wisely.

“Reminds him not to take our girl here for granted,” Zee added with a nod.

“Just don’t say anything about this. I don’t want him to know how much this bothers me.” She looked down in shame. “Dammit, I didn’t even care! He wasn’t a big deal! But he made me feel …”

“He made you feel good and wanted,” said M’gann softly. She could feel the gentle presence at the back of her mind, not searching, just observing the flurry of emotion Barbara felt.

“I don’t know when he stopped liking me.”

“Barbara, listen to me. You are perfect and wonderful and completely deserving of love and attention,” said Artemis, cupping her cheek. She finished with a quick peck on the lips.

“Men are completely useless,” Zee continued and they all sighed in agreement.

Artemis topped off all four glasses generously. The bottle was dangerously close to empty now.

“Well, if you want I could whip up a little spell to, you know, reduce his size.”

Artemis smirked. “From the sound of it, probably not necessary.”

Barbara spluttered a little. “He wasn’t … he wasn’t that small!”

The other three snorted with stifled giggles.

“I mean … he was adequate, but …”

They weren’t even bothering to hold back laughter now at the word adequate.

“Not exactly memorable but we made it work!”

Ruefully, Barbara allowed herself a small smile. It felt good to laugh, to laugh at him like this because he was really fucking crazy to give up someone like her. But then thinking about it made her angry.

“No! You know what?” She swallowed the rest of her drink and slammed the glass down. “I was cool with it, completely cool with an open relationship! Everything was totally fine. If he wanted to just see some other girl, it would be totally okay if he was open about it!”

Artemis dutifully refilled the glass.

“I taught him so much!”

“Aren’t you teaching his class?” M’gann asked.

“I think she means sexually,” Artemis explained to which the Martian’s eyes got slightly round with surprise.

“Yes I mean sexually! He had never even tried doggy style before me!”

Zatanna coughed, choking on her whiskey.

“Do you know how long it took to walk him through eating me out? Ugh, and he was sooooo proud when he finally made me come,” she complained, snatching up the newly filled glass again.

“If he wasn’t good in bed, why bother?” M’gann asked.

“He was good,” Barbara defended loudly.

“Yeah, apparently his missionary was solid,” Artemis said with a snort.

“His what was what?!” Zee spluttered.

“He was good at … you have no idea, okay?! You didn’t even see his abs!” the redhead protested.

“Oh, yeah, he had great abs,” her roommate agreed with a gracious nod. “But still, Babs…”

“He literally did anything I asked! Anything!”

“Ladies, this is not going to keep our buzz going tonight,” said Zatanna, holding up the now empty bottle. “How about M’gann and I go for a beer run?”

“Yeah! And maybe you guys could pick out a movie or something?” M’gann said, smiling slightly.

“Or something,” Zatanna said with a wink, unfolding her legs as the other girl let go of Barbara and stood up as well. “Hey, at least you still have this thing going with Dick, who is quite a bit more talented already,” she added flippantly.

Barbara smiled slightly; yes she did still have Dick Grayson.

The door closed and her smile fell. Artemis swore silently.

“Barb, sweetie…”

“At least I still have Dick Grayson interested in me right?” said the redhead bitterly. The whiskey was really loosening her up now. “But for how much longer?”

“Honey, Zee didn’t mean to say it like that-”

“I didn’t even care about Greg that much … But if Dick were to … If I were just deluding myself all along, thinking I’m really seeing him change, that he’s really ready for me … I’ve watched him do this exact sort of thing to other girls before …”

The lump in her throat was back and her vision blurred with more tears. If she told him she wanted a real relationship and he didn’t … how much more would this hurt?

“I can’t let him do this to me,” she cried into Artemis’ shoulder. “Not him. Anyone but him…”

“I won’t let him. I promise,” she said, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.

“I’m s-s-such a m-mess… crying over a-a boy! I’m sorry!” she sobbed. No more whiskey ever again, she promised herself. No more vulnerability. No more agonizing fear of a rejection ten times worse.

“No you’re not. It’s okay to cry.”

“What if he stops waiting for good? What if he doesn’t even want to sleep with me anymore? I won’t be able to take it if he hurts me like this, Artemis.”

“We’ll kill him. Then you, me, and Wally will run off and have a three way marriage and live happily ever after.”

Barbara gave a choking sort of laugh. “He has gotten better, hasn’t he? I’m not just imagining it?”

“You’re not imagining it,” Artemis confirmed, really hoping she was right. Because Barbara really needed to hear it right now.

She managed to calm herself enough into a few hiccoughs and stray sniffles.

****

He was staring hard at two drops of water racing down the tiled shower wall, absently scrubbing shampoo through his hair and humming a tune when he heard the door to the bathroom open. Dick didn’t bother turning around; he thought he had a pretty good idea of who was joining him.

The glass door opened with a whoosh of cooler air, letting some of the steam escape, chilling him slightly.

“So glad you decided to jo-ahhh! Artemis! What are you doing?!” he asked, turning to the side and looking at her alarmed. The tip of a very sharp looking arrow was pointed at somewhere he would really not like to get shot.

She was fully dressed with an angry glint in her eyes and he got the immediate impression she did not mean to join his shower. Also, she was pointing a fucking crossbow at the lower half of his body.

“What is wrong with you!? What did I do now!?” he exclaimed, hands attempting to shield himself.

Artemis tilted her head interestedly, noting how he immediately assumed he had screwed up yet again.

“We’re going to have a little chat, Grayson.”

“Well, I just … can it wait? Kind of in the middle of something,” Dick said pointedly.

Artemis narrowed her eyes.

“No. It can’t. So listen closely.”

“I am,” he assured her, wearily.

“If you hurt Barbara, I will kill you,” she said seriously.

“Yeah, right. Get in line behind her father, my father, and the rest of the team,” he snorted.

“Dick, I don’t think you understand the seriousness of the situation.” The tip of the arrow rose to the spot between his eyes. “If you get her hopes up and don’t deliver, it will crush her. Don’t screw this up!”

She gave him one last glare before turning and heading for the door. Dick stepped out of the still running shower, mind working quickly.

“What happened? Why are you saying this to me now?”

Artemis paused but didn’t turn around. “Because it needed to be said.”

“What did he do?”

“Nothing.”

“He broke up with her, didn’t he! That’s why you had M’gann and Zee over last night. Drinking! That little worthless, pancake punk broke her heart!”

She turned around and looked at him plainly, crossbow thankfully at her side still.

“I should talk to her.”

“No.”

The way her command echoed in the large bathroom seemed to remind him that he was still dripping wet, naked, and in the middle of washing his hair. He turned to see her staring at him, apparently choosing her words carefully to avoid sending him off the deep end.

“She cried over him you know.”

Not carefully enough, apparently.

“He made her cry?!” His anger was building, thinking of last night and how she looked and oh my god, it all made sense, “How dare he! Who does he think he is? She’s perfect! The best person ever and he doesn’t even know! What sort of moron is he?!” he exclaimed, waving his arms.”

He moved past her towards the door with a look of fierce intent, muttering some very rude observations about Greg and his lineage and his choice of breakfast foods. Part of his instinct was to grab his escrima sticks and go pay an ungrateful undergrad an unpleasant visit. Part of it was to just go straight to her and … he didn’t really know what but he had to see her.

An arrow thudded in the door frame, just inches from his ear.

“STOP.”

Okay, that got his attention. He turned to look at his friend, who was still deadly calm.

"Yeah, she cried over him," Artemis said, her voice wavering. "A guy she didn’t even care about and she cries over him up and ditching her out of the blue. If you do that to her …”

Dick’s shoulders slumped a little, guiltily. If he were completely honest, her accusations weren’t completely off base at all. He had been a flighty teenaged boy, encouraged all too easily by his good looks and his less single-and-free friends. That’s how guys like him were supposed to act, right?

“I can’t go beat him up, can I,” he said, frustrated.

Artemis slowly lowered the crossbow, tentatively hopeful. “I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“How could he …? She’s … Barbara is perfect.”

Her expression seemed to soften a little and she patted his arm gently. “She’s not invulnerable. She’s not made of stone. Sometimes she cries and gets hurt.”

“Go finish your shower,” she instructed, pushing him towards the running water again. “And Dick? This conversation didn’t happen.”

The threat was dampened slightly by a towel flung out of nowhere at her.

“Heya, Dick, I hope there’s room for tw- hey, Babe, what are you doing in here?” asked a very naked Wally, looking at her curiously. “And why the crossbow?”

Artemis glared at her boyfriend, throwing the towel on the floor. “I could ask you the same thing,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Hey, you ditched me last night and I wanted a blow job, okay?”

Artemis put a hand to her face in exasperation.

Dick slowly pulled the shower door closed while they argued. He still had revenge to plot and shampoo to rinse out.


	10. Female Gaze

_Five Years Ago…_

“Wait, you were serious?”

“Yeah, come on, you weren’t serious, right?” Wally echoed Dick with a slight hint of panic.

Barbara narrowed her eyes. “If Artemis and I are going to fulfill your cliché male fantasies, it’s only fair that you partake in some of ours. And don’t pretend you haven’t thought about it, Dick,” she admonished them.

“You too, Wally. I remember that little talk we had,” Artemis added.

The teenaged boys glanced sheepishly at each other.

“Really?”

“You too?”

Wally was turning pink and swallowing nervously as Dick quickly checked him out again.

Barbara settled back into Artemis’ arms as the two girls relaxed on the bed, lounging in just bras and underwear.

“You can start with kissing,” the redhead instructed.

“I mean … it’s not weird if our girlfriends are here, right?” said Wally, turning to his best friend. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Weren’t they going to still hold their ground? Not look at each other with barely concealed lust?

“I’m not his girlfriend, Wally!” Barbara reminded them in the background.

“Dude …” It was like Wally was seeing a whole new side to his best friend, a whole new openness.

Dick suddenly moved very close, putting a hand on the back of his neck, staring at his mouth. Then he swooped in, pressing his lips to Wally’s in a firm kiss. He hesitated for only a moment before parting his lips, letting them slide between his, sucking lightly.

“Use more tongue!” Artemis called out, making Barbara giggle.

Wally pulled away and looked over the girls who were grinning and high fiving each other.

“To be fair, we did the exact same thing when they made out for us,” Dick said.

“Yeah …” the redhead agreed, still a little breathless over the fact that he actually really enjoyed that kiss. And wanted to do it again.

A hand on his face turned him back to the other boy, who was smirking impishly at him. “Cool with this, KF?” he asked, giving him another casual chance to opp out.

Part of him wanted to double check that this wouldn’t ever leave this room.

Wally decided to listen to the part that wanted to put his mouth back on Dick’s instead, putting his hands on the other teen’s hips and pulling him closer.

It really surprised him just how great it felt. His mouth was so different from Artemis; his style was forward without all of her dominance. It took a moment to fall into a rhythm (they were both used to kissing pretty aggressive women). But then Dick’s tongue curled playfully over his, sucking it into his mouth. The hands clutching into Wally’s back muscles made him moan as they tightened.

Distantly, he thought heard one of the girls shout, “take off his shirt!” and suddenly, the buttons on his shirt were practically ripped apart. He whined a little in the back of his throat when Dick let go of him to push the shirt off his shoulders. 

Dick started sucking harshly on his neck, making Wally moan again, his pants starting to feel tight. He glanced over at the girls, who were whispering conspiratorially.

“Wally, come lay down here,” said Barbara, smirking and patting the stretch of bed before her.

Dick released him, leaving both of them breathing heavily as he wandered over to the bed, stumbling a little as he climbed on. But Barbara and Artemis weren’t even looking at him anymore, instead focused on Dick taking off his own shirt and climbing on top of him.

“You know what we want you to do next, don’t you,” said Barbara.

“Way ahead of you, Babs,” said Dick breathlessly, putting his mouth back on Wally’s. He kissed along his jaw and neck, stopping to suck on his collar bone.

And Wally started to think that maybe the girls just wanted in on the action now until Dick’s hand went to his pants, grabbing his growing erection through the fabric.

He let out a hiss and looked over at Artemis who nodded and petted his hair lovingly. “I want to watch him get you off, Babe. And I know you’ve been thinking about it too,” she encouraged.

She wasn’t wrong. The guy could make out really well so of course his mind jumped to what else he could with his mouth.

“You sure you wouldn’t rather do this, Babe?” he asked, tensing up slightly when his belt was undone.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, amused. “Would I rather give you a blow job or watch you get one from Dick? That’s what you’re asking?”

“Have you done this before?” Wally asked curiously as Dick started unbuttoning his fly.

“Uh, not on a guy, no. But I’m good at it on girls so it shouldn’t be too bad,” he said confidently.

Barbara and Artemis traded amused looks.

“Really, former Boy Wonder?” said Barbara, goading.

“I haven’t heard any complaints. Want me to remind you just how good?” he returned, eyes flickering down her body.

Barbara bit her lip and Artemis quickly said, “No! Stay focused!”

Dick smirked at her, giving her another shiver-inducing glance over, before turning back to Wally. He finished undoing his pants, tugging them down a little ways with his shorts, freeing him at last.

“Relax, not like I haven’t seen it before,” Dick teased.

“You were looking?” Wally returned, raising an eyebrow.

In reply, Dick clasped a hand around Wally’s cock, making him gasp in surprise. He drew it up and down slowly, leaning over to put his mouth on his abs, tongue tracing along the defined lines of muscle. His lips stopped on curve of his hip bone, sucking the sensitive skin and eliciting a loud groan.

He hesitated, now looking down at Wally’s cock, hand still lightly caressing.

“What are you waiting for?” Artemis demanded. “Are you lost? Just suck it already.”

“I’m not lost,” he breathed. Just a little nervous maybe because holy crap, this was it. He was totally going to blow his best friend while the girls watched and he was getting a little psyched out.

“Come on, Dick,” said Barbara in a sugary voice, running her fingers through his hair. ““I know how much you want to…”

How did she always know just what to say? Dick shot her another quick smirk before covering the tip with his mouth. Beneath him, Wally moaned and shivered a little. It encouraged him to take it in further.

It was more filling that he expected at first, the taste unusual, and he had to pull back a little.

“Use your hands too,” Artemis suggested.

“And your tongue,” Barbara added, sounding a little breathless.

“Do you mind? Trying to work here…” Dick said, glancing at them again. They were leaning in even closer for a better view.

He slowly licked up the side of his shaft, sucking on the tip again.

“Ffffffuckkkk …” Wally groaned, putting a hand on the back of his friend’s head.

Dick laughed slightly and went to work.

He was getting the hang of the motion very quickly. Soon Wally was swearing and moaning and vibrating under his hands. Distantly, he heard the girls trading moans too, probably touching each other. It was too perfect, feeling the way his best friend trembled with each suck, each slow tortuous lick, each pump of his hand. Dick felt his own pants start to get uncomfortably tight and he unbuttoned them quickly.

He dared to actually looked up and even make eye contact with the panting redhead, the smirk reaching his eyes while his mouth was busy.

Artemis and Barbara were just as invested. The blonde was moaning softly in her ear, lips on her neck. Barbara felt a hand slide down between them and shifted a little, placing her own palm over Artemis’ long fingers, toying with the lace trim of her panties.

She looked over her shoulder, just for a moment taking her eyes off the scene. Artemis met her with a hard, quick kiss.

“Let me,” said Barbara, sliding her own fingers down Artemis’ panties to start getting her off as well.

Now she was moaning in her ear, holding her hand in place and rocking her hips against Barbara’s fingers as they continued to watch Dick and Wally.

“Ohhhhh, ffffuck, Dick … oh god … ughh…”

Wally let his hips jerk, his hand clutching Dick’s hair. He had been on the near verge of coming now for quite a while and Dick was just toying with him at this point, going maddeningly slow as the tension built impossibly high. He could focus on nothing but that mouth and the fact that he was definitely going to come. And his best friend was going to lick his lips and smirk smugly at him.

With another involuntary thrust of his hips, Wally came with a loud groan. Dick carefully licked up the dribbling, not particularly bothered by the taste (which was different but not necessarily better or worse than going down on girls).

He sat up slowly, stretching his back a little after leaning over for so long. His own cock was in desperate need of attention and he quickly freed it, slowly stroking himself.

“Unnngghhh….” was all Wally managed at the moment.

“You vibrate a little when you come,” Dick observed, smirking down at his best friend who currently looked blissfully dazed. “Bet you really enjoy that…” he added, glancing over at the girls, their bodies shaking.

“Oh god, yes!” Artemis conveniently shouted in answer as she finished into Barbara’s hand.

Barbara was staring at him though. No, wait, she was staring at his hand still lazily pumping himself as she withdrew her fingers from the front of Artemis’ panties, licking them off seductively. Then she started shrugging off the last of her clothes.

“Get over here now,” she commanded, unfolding her legs for him to settle between them.

Dick struggled to peel off his jeans the rest of the way and almost fell over her, catching himself just over her lower abdomen. He paused, taking a deep breath over her taught stomach. Fuck, he could smell how aroused she was and it made him a little dizzy with need.

Turning the moment of clumsiness (which Artemis had already laughed at him for) around, Dick trailed sloppy kisses up Barbara’s body as he kneeled in front of her. His jaw was a little tired from the previous effort but he still made a point to kiss her deeply.

He was going to make both his redheads come for him.

“Mmm, good, I like watching you two,” Artemis said, sitting up to get the best view. She had somehow moved around them to sit with Wally, who had lazily pulled himself up to hold and touch his girlfriend.

Barbara locked her legs around Dick’s waist as he slid inside her, rocking her hips up to meet his impatient thrusts.

“Ohh, god … Dick … that was so hot,” she panted as he fucked her. “Watching you suck his cock … and enjoy it …”

“I could do it some more,” he said, grinning smugly down at her. “Could maneuver and go down on you instead, Babs…”

“No! Do not stop,” she ordered him, thrusting her hips up to his with renewed vigor. “Just go faster!”

He gave her a quick kiss before straightening up, grasping her hips and increasing his pace. The change of angle inside her made her gasp and clutch at whatever was nearest, which happened to be Wally and Artemis together next to her. Artemis took her fingers in her mouth sucking on them playfully, then kissed up her arm and shoulder, finally finding her lips. Wally moaned soft encouragements, still obviously a little dazed, putting his vibrating fingers between his girlfriend’s legs as she kissed Barbara.

Dick almost faltered a little as Barbara made out with Artemis, the blonde leaning over her and blocking his view. But then Barbara’s heels dug into his lower back a little more, urging him to thrust a little harder.

“I want … I want to see …” he panted.

“See what Grayson? See Barbara coming for you?” Artemis commented, still not moving out of the way. He could hear Barbara’s high, breathy moans now, feel her muscles start to tense up. “She’s so close…”

“Yes, please, I need…”

Artemis slowly kissed down her neck to her collar bone; Barbara’s hand tangled in her hair.

“Ohhh, Artemissss….” She moaned as the other girl’s tongue caressed her tender skin. “Ohh … yes… right there, Dick … so good …” Her eyes closed as her mouth fell open; her back arched as the pleasure wracked through her.

He gave a few short thrusts through her orgasm, finally letting go and coming too. With a groan, he collapsed on his hands, trying to catch his breath.

“Mmmm…” Barbara sighed, running her fingers through his hair, pulling him into a kiss that he eagerly returned. Eventually she pushed him away gently — he reluctantly rolled off her but pulled her in for spooning.

“I think that worked out pretty well,” Artemis supplied, sitting back against Wally again as he continued to finger her and kiss her neck. “Ohhh… Wally…”

“Mmhmm, come on, Babe …”

***

They watched the girls fool around a little more before they settled, squeezed together on the bed that wasn’t meant for four people. Barbara and Artemis were curled up together on their side of the bed and Dick’s arm was still touching Wally’s as he started to drift off.

“Psst…”

Wally nudged him back to wakefulness.

“Yeah?” Dick asked, squinting at his best friend in the darkness.

“… So, are we still cool?”

“…Yeah, I think so.”

They had to be still cool, still just leave this as between two best friends without the awkwardness. This didn’t really mean anything.

“So, its not weird if I wanted to do this again?”

Except for next time of course.

“Nah,” Dick whispered, “You can try me next time. The girls loved it.” And he really wanted to know what that vibrating mouth thing Wally did to the girls would feel like on his cock.

“Barbara really seemed to like it,” Wally added, amused.

Dick smirked slightly. “Hell yeah she did. You know she totally wants me.”

Wally tapped Dick’s waiting fist with his own.

“You dog.”


	11. Missing You

A knock on her bedroom door roused her from her doze.

“Barbara?”

She sighed; the dream Wally had interrupted was just starting to get really good (she would probably never admit that it was definitely turning into a sex dream about Dick Grayson). “Come in, Wally,” she called and her bedroom door opened.

Dressed in Flash pajamas pants only, he quietly padded into her room. “Sorry, I couldn’t sleep. It’s weird without Artemis.”

“It’s okay,” she said sleepily, moving over and turning down the covers as an invitation. She figured this would happen eventually with the other two being gone for the whole week. Artemis and Wally always slept in the same bed, even though they had their own rooms.

He started forward then paused with a small smirk. “You always sleep naked?”

“Yes,” she replied shortly. “Now get in and shut up.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Several moments passed and Wally shifted a little to get comfortable. Finally, Barbara started to drift off again.

“Barb.”

“Yes, Wally?”

“I miss Artemis.”

“I know. She’ll be back in a few more days.”

He snuggled up next to her and she smiled slightly, turning into him a little as his hand came to rest on her hip outside the covers.

“Do you miss Dick?”

“I … yes, I miss them both. But we talked on the phone earlier before patrol. And they should be back Saturday,” she answered slowly, looking at him.

“Do you love him?”

She sighed. “Wally, what are you doing?”

“He’s been in love with you since forever, since as long as I’ve known him,” he said.

“I …it’s complicated, Wally. Of course I love him.” She looked up at the ceiling sadly. “But sometimes, I’m not sure he really loves me the way I expect him to yet.”

“Barbara, he’s my best friend. Trust me. I know he does.”

“It’s a nice thought, Wally. I just don’t know if I can take that chance yet.”

Wally fidgeted a little and said casually, “Barbara, you deserve to be loved you know. You deserve to have the best.”

Something about the way he phrased it made her pause and glance at him shrewdly. “Artemis told you, didn’t she?”

“I didn’t tell Dick. I promise,” he said, “Sorry that Greg guy did that to you, Barb. You deserve better.”

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling again. It had been almost two weeks but it did still sting a little, especially when she caught a glance of Greg holding hands with another girl. “It’s fine, Wally. I’m not upset about it. Although that sophomore he’s seeing now should really be sending me a thank you card for all the work I did on him,” she added, smirking ruefully. “It’s for the best. I would have eventually had to pull a Grayson and dump him instead.”

They fell quiet for a few moments and she thought maybe he was going to drop the subject. It was entirely too easy to be deeply honest with him when he was being so sweet and cuddly.

“Dick has gotten way better recently,” Wally said finally.

“Yeah…”

“No thanks to me of course.”

Barbara frowned at his bitterness. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I feel like I probably encouraged him a lot. Like some of this is my fault. Maybe if I hadn’t cheered him on so much …”

“Wally, Dick Grayson is responsible for his own stupidity,” she said firmly.

“I didn’t help things though. I’ve been thinking about this a lot, Barb. Every time he bragged … well, he was the single guy who got to go out and date lots of girls and I always thought that would be me. I love Artemis, with all my heart,” he added quickly. “I don’t regret one minute of falling in love with her.”

Barbara nodded understandingly. “I know, Wally.”

“But it was fun to live through him. And I could tell he was thrilled when I approved. And I’m sorry for the damage it did. You guys could have been together already, like Artemis and me,” he finished sadly.

She shook her head. “No, Wally, you don’t need to feel guilty about being a best friend, okay? You both did a lot of growing up. It’s all in the past.”

“I just want you guys happy.”

“You’re sweet, West,” she said, kissing his cheek.

He smiled hopefully at her, still a little uneasy with all he had confessed but thankful she wasn’t angry at him. Although he should have known better than to worry; Barbara was one of his best friends.

“You’re also a pain in the ass but Artemis seems to like you,” she added wryly.

“Hey!” 

He smirked at her mischievously. She had just enough time to be suspicious when he suddenly pounced and started tickling her sides, making her squirm and laugh under his hands.

“Wallllllyyy!”

After a few more minutes of screaming laughter, she managed to push him off, gasping for breath. One of his hands rested gently on her hip, the sheet now pushed down her body a ways. She eyed his hand wearily in case he started tickling her again. His fingers drew gentle circles on her skin instead.

“Sorry I woke you up,” he said, hand moving down to her thigh now.

“It’s alright,” Barbara said softly. She hadn’t been sleeping well lately anyway.

“Let me make it up to you?” he offered, leaning in closer.

Barbara gasped softly as his fingers swept up between her thighs, vibrating lightly. She was easily turned on with a few pulsating strokes.

“Oohh, Wally…”

The great thing about Wally was that he really had no problem with the rest of them abusing his ability to vibrate like that on cue, and in fact encouraged the behavior by pulling stunts like this.

“Oohh, yes …ohh!”

His thumb rested on her clit, tracing small circles, while two fingers pressed inside her, all three digits vibrating in just the right spot.

“Ohh, god, right there-ohhhh…”

She moaned loudly, barely paying attention to what breathy words passed her lips as he lazily finger fucked her. One of her hands dug into his arm, the other clutched the headboard desperately until she came with another soft cry.

Wally’s soft chuckling brought her back to the ground and she looked over at him curiously, having forgotten he was even there still.

“You said Dick’s name.”

“I did not!” she panted slightly, trying to think back through the haze of pleasure to figure out what exactly had come out of her mouth. It was probably just a result of the dream he had woken her from before.

“Yes, you totally did. Don’t worry, I’m not offended in the slightest.” He smirked at her. “Ohh, Dick, yes!” he mocked.

“Wally West, I will kick you out of this bed!” she threatened.

“Okay! Okay, sorry!”

She gave him one last glare before turning away from him. “I’m going to sleep now.”

***

Wally joined her every night after that, just needing that comfort of someone warm and soft next to him. She didn’t mind being that for him. They fooled around a little, but mostly she was exhausted from all the extra work since half of Gotham’s heroes were out of the country.

Finally, Saturday found them at the airfield where the private WE jet would land, waiting for their arrival.

Barbara waved at Alfred a ways down, obviously waiting for Bruce, who nodded back. A few other executives’ families were scattered around the parking lot.

Next to her, Wally bounced impatiently on his heels, watching as the plane finally landed.

“Calm down, will you? They still have to get their luggage…” Barbara admonished him, his impatience just making her more anxious. All week she had been thinking about their conversation about Dick, about how sure Wally was that his best friend was ready this time.

_You are not going to run across the airfield and jump into his arms, Gordon …_

“Wally!” Artemis laughed as the redhead picked her up and twirled her around.

“Don’t leave again! Barbara is mean!” he complained.

Barbara stuck her tongue out maturely at the pair and then felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

“Hey,” said Dick, smiling and dropping the bag from his shoulder when she turned around.

“Dick …”

It felt so natural to step into his arms like that. He held her tightly and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes, burying her face in his neck and inhaling. Even after a day long flight from Vietnam he still managed to smell nice.

Barbara quickly gathered herself before she could get lost in his embrace and forget to ever let go of him ever again.

“So, how did the meeting go?” she asked, pulling out of his arms and looking at the two weary travelers.

“Perfect. Bruce was able to seal the contract. Artemis did a great job with support and translation so he’s going to keep her on the project too,” Dick said, smiling at the blonde proudly.

“Way to go, Babe,” said Wally, grinning at the girl still in his arms.

“We were able to catch up on local news on the way back. Bruce said you did a good job on your own for the week,” he added, looking at Barbara again.

“Did he put you up to calling me every night before patrol?” she asked, rolling her eyes.

“No, I just wanted to talk to you. I missed you,” he replied simply.

“Oh… Well, I missed you too.” She was taken aback at his admission, and by the look he gave her when he said it. Wally’s assurances echoed once again in her mind as she considered the hour long phone conversation each night while she got ready. “We should get going, I’m sure you guys are tired from traveling all day,” she added, picking up one of Artemis’ bags.

***

She found him responsibly unpacking his clothes, hanging up all his nice suits so they wouldn’t wrinkle.

“Hey Babs,” he said, not even looking up. He just knew it was her, whether by the delicate footsteps or sweet perfume or just how his heart always beat a little faster in her presence.

“Hey,” said Barbara, a little breathlessly. The ride home had been quiet and tense; she was stuck driving while Wally and Artemis made up for lost time in the backseat. Dick had reached over and held her hand.

“I need to tell you something,” she began hesitantly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“What’s up?”

“I … I’m not seeing Greg anymore. I … well, truthfully, he dumped me. For a sophomore,” she said, rolling her eyes a little, trying to sound casual. It still stung a little.

Dick paused and slowly turned around with a look of earnest concern. “I’m sorry, Babs. You seemed to like him.”

He had always been a very good liar, a regular actor. But damn if Barbara didn’t know all of his little tells by now.

Her shoulders sagged a little. “Which you knew,” she observed flatly. “I’m going to kill Artemis…”

“It’s not her fault. I guessed,” he said quickly. He fumbled with the collar of a jacket, needlessly smoothing it down over and over. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

She felt her cheeks grow warm as she thought of all the justifications she gave herself.

“No, I’m not going to feel guilty about this,” she decided out loud, standing up. “I liked how I felt. I liked being adored like that. I liked knowing that you were feeling the same way I did every time I watched you carelessly use and cast aside another random pretty girl. And I liked how it made you realize I’m not just your last resort, girl-Friday.”

“Babs you know you aren’t just that to me,” he insisted.

“Do I? Was I not always the girl you called when you needed a date to a party? Old standby reliable Barbara Gordon.”

“Well, yeah, but I wanted to go with you.” He hung up the last suit jacket and stood in front of her. “I keep telling you that I love you but I guess I’m not doing a good job of showing it,” he said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She leaned into his touch a little.

“Maybe I’m asking too much.”

Dick shook his head. “No, you deserve it all. You shouldn’t ask for anything less than what you want from me.”

Her heart was pounding and oh how she just wanted this to be the moment. She just wanted to give up every little lingering doubt, tell him he had shown her enough.

_Brrrrriiiiiiinggggg!_

“Saved by the bell,” Dick commented with a small smirk, pulling out his phone. “I have an appointment. Let’s continue this later,” he said, hurrying to grab his jacket.

“Right. Later …”

“Oh, and Babs?” he said, pausing in the doorway. “Bruce’s annual Christmas party is next weekend.”

“I know.”

“Go with me?”

“Meet me under the mistletoe, Boy Wonder,” she replied with a smirk.

Dick smiled at her adoringly.


	12. Romantic Spontaneity

Barbara spent an inordinate amount of time on her appearance on the evening of the Wayne Christmas party. She had bought a new dress that hugged her curves and brought out her eyes. And she spent hours curling her hair and sweeping it off her neck.

This night felt important, like everything was suddenly completely clear in her mind and her heart. And it was thrilling and tempting all at once, the idea of simply letting it all fall into place. She was tired of doubting, second guessing the both of them. It was like that moment before jumping off the tallest skyscraper in the city, that moment of freefall where all you have is your blind trust that the line is sturdy and will let you soar without crashing.

She had been looking over that ledge for so long; now she wanted to fall.

Just as she was admiring her handy work in the mirror, someone knocked on her door. 

“Come in!”

“Hey, it’s almost time to … wow …”

She heard soft footfalls and then Dick appeared in the reflection, coming to stand behind her, hands on her waist as he gazed at her, a little dumbstruck. He allowed himself to lightly kiss the side of her neck once. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, relishing the touch of his lips.

Hey, look here, you two … and smile!” said Artemis, suddenly there in her room and holding up a camera.

The blonde quickly snapped a picture of the couple before either could protest or let go of each other.

“We should get going,” said Dick, reluctantly removing his hands from Barbara and stepping back.

“Yeah, don’t want to be too fashionably late,” Wally said cheerfully from the doorway.

Dick offered his arm to Barbara; she smiled and wrapped her own around it, letting him lead her out of the room.

“I think this is the night,” Artemis murmured once the couple was out of earshot.

“The night? Oh, you mean … what makes you think that?” Wally asked quietly, watching as Dick helped Barbara with her coat. He could tell things had started to change but he didn’t know for sure if what his girlfriend was predicting was true.

“Just a feeling.” She eyed him with a small smile. “You look very handsome.”

Wally grinned and straightened his bowtie a little. Technically, he was her date so he had wanted to look extra pretty on her arm. “All for you, Babe.”

***

Barbara felt like she could have danced all night, especially with the way Dick looked at her and only her. He didn’t flirt with anyone, not even some of the prettiest socialites who dared to ask him for a dance. He would smile, politely decline, then turn back to her.

“Do you not want to dance?” she finally asked him, curious. By now he would have taken a few turns around the room.

“I thought you’d never ask, Babs!” he replied cheerfully, taking her hand and spinning her into his arms.

“I meant … nevermind,” she said, shaking her head amusedly and letting him lead her around. He did such funny things sometimes.

“Hey, Artemis said you were looking for me?”

Barbara spun around, shaken out of her thoughts as Dick stepped out onto the grand balcony. Behind him, the party was still going full swing. It was enjoyable, but she just needed a minute to breathe and think, especially once she got separated from the others.

“Uh, not really but …”

_I guess I’m glad you found me._

She wasn’t looking anymore; she was seeing.

He smiled and stepped over to her. “Did I tell you that you look beautiful? Because you do,” he said.

Her hands slid up his chest, smoothing the lapels of his jacket before joining at the nape of his neck. His went to her waist, pulling her a little closer as he gave her that look of sweet, open tenderness. She knew exactly what he was going to say.

“Babs, I-”

She swiftly shut him up by pressing her mouth to his. He responded quickly, one hand tangling in her hair as he eagerly kissed her back.

Barbara felt like she could kiss him a million times and it would never get old; his mouth just belonged on hers, like how his arms belonged around her like that, and it was perfect.

“Mm, what was that for?” Dick asked when she pulled away.

“I love you,” she said promptly.

“I love you too.” No hesitation. He just looked at her, completely adoringly. “Babs, I know I haven’t been ready for a real relationship with you, but I am trying to change. I love you and I want to be with you forever and I will wait for as long as it takes to show you.”

“Marry me,” Barbara said.

His eyes widened slightly and for half a second, she couldn’t feel her stomach, afraid he wasn’t going to take that moment of rashness well. She was still free falling.

“I was planning on it.”

“I mean, like, as soon as possible. This is it, Dick. I want us together.”

He grinned; was he laughing at her now?

“No, you don’t understand. I have a ring for you,” he explained, “Well, I don’t have it with me because I wasn’t going to ask at Bruce’s party but it’s at home. Sized and everything.”

She could have cried. No she definitely was going to cry.

“You were going to ask?”

“Well yeah. We’ve known each other forever. Once we decided to be the together, I just figured that would be it. We’re meant for each other.”

Barbara kissed him again, feeling her eyes tear up with emotion. This really was the moment; he got it, got her, like no one else. Dick pulled away, brushing a stray tear away with his thumb.

“So does that mean you’ll say yes?”

“Dummy, I asked you first!” she said with a playful swat. And then he was kissing her again and she was definitely melting.

“Let’s go home,” she murmured against his lips.

***

As soon as they stepped inside the door of the apartment, Dick swooped her up in his arms. Barbara laughed and linked her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly. He carried her to the bedroom, her whispering in his ear and nuzzling his neck until he set her back on her feet again.

“Babs, that person you’ve always seen in me, I’m ready to be him, for you,” he said, tucking her hair behind her ear and cupping her cheek gently. “Always for you, for the rest of my life.”

“I know. I know you are…” she said, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. Their lips met again in a sweet, long kiss.

Barbara pushed the suit jacket over his shoulders to the floor. His hands moved down her shoulders, around to the back of her dress. Deft fingers slowly slid the zipper down as she made quick work of his tie.

Dick moved back a little to gaze at her as the dress slowly slid off her body. “You’re so perfect, Barbara…”

She smiled, feeling warm with the knowledge that his words were sincere and she could let herself be affected by them. She didn’t want to hold back anymore. In the past several years since they had started being physically involved, there was a measure of detachment she attempted to keep as soon as clothes started coming off. Not anymore.

He moved forward to kiss her again. She seized his collar and pulled him back, climbing onto the bed behind her, fingers working at the buttons of his shirt.

“So, how were you planning on proposing if I hadn’t beaten you to it?” Barbara asked as his hands returned to her waist after pulling off the white button down.

Dick kissed her neck, making her sigh softly.

“Probably not on a whim, like you,” he teased gently before going back to tasting her skin.

Her back met the blanket and he climbed over her, mouth now at her collar bone. He had every intention of kissing every bit of her, memorizing with his lips and tongue

“I thought you had a thing for romantic spontaneity… ooohhh …”

He laughed softy against her skin.

“Well, my proposal was going to be incredibly romantic,” he said, soft kisses reaching her breast. She moaned softly, running fingers through his hair as his hands and mouth teased her tender skin. “No way you wouldn’t have said yes,” he added with a smirk.

“I guess you think you know me so well.”

“I do.”

She leaned up on her elbows to meet his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He kneeled in front of her, looking up at her intensely as he slowly pulled off her lacy underwear. Slowly, tenderly, he kissed up her inner thighs.

“Oh, Dick …” she murmured, her hand going through his hair. He held onto her hips as his tongue found her clit, licking and sucking just the way he knew she liked it. The way she whined his name again encouraged him to pleasure her more.

He loved the way she panted and gripped at his head, the way her hips squirmed under his hands, the way she tasted. In that moment, all he wanted was to continue making her feel amazing.

“Ohh, yes … Dick, right there … oh, god, ohhh…Ohh!”

The first orgasm waved over her, making her tremble and her voice go an octave higher.

“I need you inside me now,” Barbara panted as he finally pulled away.

He nodded, breathing heavily and pulling off his pants. Getting her off always made him so hard. And that look she gave him when he finally finished undressing made him swallow nervously. She was hungry and lustful, her eyes roaming his body as she lay back on the bedcovers, him quickly following.

Dick settled between her legs before he finally sheathed himself inside her, exhaling a soft groan.

“Barbara … you feel amazing …” he breathed.

She pulled him into a hard kiss, wrapping her legs around him. And then she flipped them over so she was on top. Her hands grasped his, pressing them over his head, fingers lacing together as she smirked down at him.

He laughed and grinned up at her. “Proposing and topping, all in one night,” he said.

“You knew exactly what you were getting yourself into,” Barbara told him, rolling her hips against his, watching his eyes darken a little.

“I sure did,” he agreed, thrusting up, making her gasp.

Barbara groaned, rocking against him; his cock inside her felt so hard and filling, so fucking good.

“You’re mine … all mine …” she said in a low voice.

“Getting possessive, love?” Dick said with a smirk.

“Yes.” She straightened up, still holding onto his hands tightly as she moved faster, angling her hips just right. He met her thrusts, mesmerized by her perfect body as she rode him.

The muscles low in her abdomen were tightening again, everything coiling up as her climax built. She closed her eyes, focusing on trying to keep the same pace, clutching his hands tightly.

“Come on, Babs … come for me, love…”

With that, she moaned his name and let go, feeling the roils of pleasure curl through her. She felt his hands go around her back as he sat up and held her close through her climax. Her mind was hazy as she finally looked at him, her body still tingling at the feel of him still inside her.

His lips brushed hers; she tried to calm her breathing, wanting to kiss him.

“Babs …”

The heat slowly simmered for a long time as they held each other, hips rocking gently together. Sighs and moans mingled between light kisses. The intensity of her gaze made him shiver and clutch her tighter, kissing the sweet crook of her neck.

He almost didn’t want it to end but they finally came together, him groaning into her skin and her clutching his shoulders.

“Ohh, Dick, I love you … oh god, I…” she murmured, kissing his forehead and running her fingers through his hair.

Dick tried to swallow the sudden lump in his throat as he looked up at her. The corners of his eyes stung with moisture. 

“… Are you crying?” she whispered, thumb caressing his cheek.

“I … we’re here …” She had wanted him after all, hadn’t finally given up on him being ready for her and found someone more deserving of her love. She had chosen him. And he was blindingly happy.

She nodded. “Yes, together. Finally,” Barbara added with a smile.

***

“So, don’t you have something for me?” she asked lazily, curled up next to him, fingers laced together and bodies entwined.

“Yeah I got something for you, Babe,” he said slyly, nudging her.

Barbara giggled and pressed a quick kiss to his shoulder. “Not that. I meant something smaller-”

“Smaller? You want smaller?”

“-Maybe comes in a little box, goes right here,” she continued, waving their clasped hands.

Dick kissed her forehead before pulling out of her arms and getting up off the bed. He padded over to the dresser, dug around in the top drawer before returning to the bedside, still gloriously naked. The moonlight streamed in the window and his body looked amazing bathed in it, chiseled and perfect. He dropped to one knee and opened the jewelry box.

“Dick, you don’t have to … we’ve already covered this part,” said Barbara, blushing and moving closer to the edge of the bed. “In fact, I asked YOU, so-”

“Barbara…” He was giving her this serious look that made her breath catch and her voice falter. “I love you and I want to be with you forever. I have since I met you. I want to make you happy. I know I probably don’t deserve your love but I will give you mine forever. Barbara,” he took a big breath, “will you marry me?”

She gasped a little at the speech, feeling tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. Nodding quickly, she extended her hand. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you, Dick! I already said I would.”

“I know but I had the ring and the speech and, god, you’re just so beautiful, Babs,” he said, grinning up at her. He carefully took the silvery ring and slid it on her finger, the diamonds glittering in the dim light.

“I love you,” she said, pulling him up. He climbed back into bed, kissing her deeply as he gathered her into his arms again.

***

Dick woke up sleepy but ridiculously happy, especially when he rolled over and realized he could smell Barbara’s sweet scent on his pillow. He spent a few more moments with his eyes closed and dopey grin on his face, shoved into the pillow she had slept on, thinking about how they were engaged now, finally.

Then it seemed to click that the pillow and the bed were actually devoid of his new fiancé. Dick sat up quickly, looking around the room. Her dress was gone off the floor too.

What if it was a dream?

He quickly hopped out of bed and paused just long enough to pull on boxers before running out of the room. Faintly, he could hear giggling from the kitchen.

Standing in the doorway, he watched as Artemis and Barbara stood at the counter, admiring a shiny gem on the redhead’s left hand as they sipped coffee together.

“It was just perfect,” Barbara sighed before the two girls noticed him. She smiled brightly at him.

Artemis looked over with a smile as well, looking somewhat impressed even. She glided over to him and playfully punched his arm. “Way to not completely fuck things up, Grayson,” she told him, standing on tip toe to kiss his cheek.

“It’s good to know I’ve friends with so much faith in me, Arty,” he returned, shaking his head.

“Don’t call me Arty. I better go wake up Wally. We have money to collect,” she continued, about to move past him to the hallway.

“Money? What?”

“Oh, don’t act innocent. You know about the betting pool. I know you both have money down too,” said Artemis, rolling her eyes and leaving them alone.

“Well, Grayson, looks like we have a wedding to plan,” said Barbara, smiling and sidling up to him.

He put his arms around her waist and kissed her.

“The sooner the better.”


End file.
